Living the Dream
by Samaria15
Summary: Austin and Ally are both accomplished Singers. The only difference, Ally enjoys her career. Austin no longer writes with Ally, no longer sings his own songs and no longer loves music. Austin has become a musical slave. "You'd replace me?" I asked incredulously. "In a heartbeat. There's always another teen boy who sings better and dances better."
1. It Doesn't Get Better Than This

**Chapter 1: It Doesn't Get Better Than This**

My new CD was released yesterday, and my parents were super excited. Me not so much. I guess I was too nervous to be exited. I was afraid the sells wouldn't do any better than last CD. I had to at least get double the number of sales. Or else the album would technically be a failure. My last CD was great, it was my breakout album. Almost all the songs were listed on the top 20 Billboard list at least once. I received so many offers from different labels and different managers. It's not going to be easy topping an album like that. In all honesty, I'm just happy I'm making music. I don't really need to break records or start legacies, I just want to be able to do what I love. My parents are the ones who care about the numbers. They're always super concerned about my career and always make sure I have at least two hits playing on the radio. Ever since I dropped out of high school to pursue my music career my parents have been nothing but supportive. When I first told them about my plan, they were completely against it and they said I was stupid, but when I got my first hit on the radio, they agreed to pull me out of school. Of Course I'm still getting an education, just from online. So technically I didn't drop out of high school, I just transferred. But dropping out sounds cooler. I am currently in my dressing room getting ready for my show. It's a sold out show so I'm pretty excited. I ruffle my hair, slip on my jacket and step out of the dressing room.

"Austin! You ready?" Gordon, the mic guy, asks me as he attaches the mic to me and inserts my ear piece.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I smile.

"Alright head over to where the dancers are." He instructs me.

My parents are in the VIP room and usually greet me after the show. I realize I forgot something, and go back into the dressing room. Almost on cue, I hear a quiet knock on the door. I smile to myself, and yell "Come in!"

"OMG! I'm in Austin Moon's dressing room." She screamed.

I rolled my eyes before hugging her.

"You did amazing Ally."

She smiled and thanked me before pulling away. I began looking frantically for my black belt. I could have sworn I left it in here before hair and make-up.

"Are you looking for this?" Ally smirked holding up my guitar pick necklace.

"Oh, no I wasn't but I did notice It was gone. Where did you find it?"

"I took it from your dressing room, I wanted to wear it for my performance. I guess I should have asked you first."

I laughed lightly at her as I continued to search around the room for my belt.

"No, it's fine you don't have to ask. I'm cool with it. I'm just trying to find my belt. I thought I left it here." I bent down lifting up the couch to look under it. I was practically tearing up this dressing room looking for that belt.

"The.. black belt?" She asked taking a seat in my chair across from the couch.

"Yeah, that's the one."

She smiled lightly at me.

"What?" I smiled.

"You left it in my dressing room. From yesterday."

I got up from the couch walked over to her.

"Whoa, what was I doing in there?" I teased intertwining our hands.

She giggled lightly before standing as well,

"You were changing. Because you locked yourself out of your own dressing room. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." I laughed dumbfounded. "That was a long day."

"Yes it was."

I laughed before grabbing the necklace from her and putting it on. We both made a trip to her dressing room to retrieve my belt. Before we left, I took something from her clothing rack. I decided I'd wear it for the performance. She wore my necklace, so I wore her scarf thing. I think she calls it that. Though it just looks like a bandanna to me. A bandanna tied around the neck.

"Alright, I'll see you after the show. Bye! Good luck!" She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left for the VIP room to join my parents. I met up with my dancers and got into position.

"So when is your anniversary again?" Danny, one of the dancers, asked.

I just laughed it off and kept my head down ready for my cue.

 _Ladies & Gentlemen AUSTIN MOON!_

We start the show off with _Better Than This._ And the energy is better than ever. Everyone is singing along as they jump crazily. I am super pumped. We did about 14 more songs, then we closed with my most famous song, _Chasin' the Beat of My Heart_. I met all the fans after the concert and got back on the bus around midnight. I was so tired.

"Austin you did good, umm what time is your interview tomorrow?" My mother asked me and she and my dad came onto the bus. I was laid out on the couch with my guitar on the other side of the couch.

"I think it's 10:00 am." I said between yawning.

"Alright, so there won't be time to do a photo shoot."

"Definitely not. I still need to eat breakfast."

"I doubt you'll have time for that either. The interview's in Houston."

I threw my head back in stress. I hated when I had late shows, and early interviews in the morning. It was the worst. And it was always so hard to sleep on the plane rides.

"This is the life you chose, so this is the type of stuff you have to do to keep up this lifestyle." My mother nagged.

"I know, mom I'm not complaining. You don't have to say that every time I get a little stressed out."

"If you don't want her to say anything, don't act like you're stressed. You should never be stressed you have the best life anyone could ask for. Kids would be lucky to be in your position. Adults, would be lucky to be in your position. You really need to be grateful."

Oh. My. Gosh. I can't do anything without them lecturing me about it. I literally didn't say anything. But they act like I just poured out all my complaints.

"You're right." I said simply. If I said anything more, they would have talked for even longer.

"You should get some sleep, we'll see you in the morning. The bus should arrive at the airport around 4:00."

I nodded before taking off my shoes and lying down on the couch. I was too tired to find my bed. I'm going to cherish every bit of these three hours I have to sleep. As I slept, I dreamed about Ally. I dreamed about how she chose to stay in school and still pursue her music career. I knew that's not what I wanted, because I don't like school, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like. To be famous and go to high school. Ally says it gets old. Kids see you every day, so you're not _Ally Dawson_ any more. You're just Ally. I kinda like that. The thought of just being Austin sound really cool. No back to back interviews, content photo shoots, and all night recordings. Just doing a few shows on the weekends. That's what Ally does. And I love that.


	2. I Miss Us

**Chapter 2: I Miss Us**

"Hey you can't do that! That's cheating!" Ally laughed.

"No, it's called playing smartly." I replied.

Every time Ally and I would play Mario kart I would use cheat codes to find shortcuts throughout the race. It drove her crazy. But I kinda liked it when she got angry. It led to great late night movies. I would apologize like crazy and she would forgive me. I would make it up to her by letting her pick a movie for both of us to watch. We both knew I was going anywhere.

"I'm tired of playing. You wanna grab something to eat?" Ally asked getting up from the couch.

"Umm yeah sounds great." I replied.

We went to Melody Diner. It was my favorite restaurant in Miami. Any time I was home, I would come here to eat. Ally and I sat at this booth table facing each other. Throughout the entire lunch, people kept walking by telling us we were a cute couple. It was really embarrassing. I guess it didn't help that we were holding hands. But we always do stuff like that. Most of the time we're just playing around. When we had finished eating, I told her I'd pick up the check.

"Wow, did your parents finally let you be in charge of your, own money, or have you been stealing it?"

"They just recently paid me for the month so I thought I'd be nice and pick up the check this time."

"Oh, cool. Okay."

If I'm honest, I do wish my parents would let me deal with my own money. They give me a considerable amount each month, but I wish I knew exactly how much I was making. My parents always say once I turn eighteen I'll be allowed to handle my own money. Eighteen is so far away when you're sixteen. Ally's parents let her manage her money and she always teases me about it. Especially because she is three weeks older than me. After we were finished we went back to her house. I loved Ally's parents they were always so welcoming. Their house always smelled like cookies for some reason. I like to believe Ally's a secret baker but doesn't want to tell me, because she knows I'll eat anything and everything she makes. I pull up to her house and we enter. I greet her mother. Her parents weren't home when I was there earlier.

"Austin, I'm glad to see you. It's been awhile How are you sweety?"

"I'm great how are you?" I smile.

"Fantastic dear, thanks for asking." I smiled before Ally slipped her hand in mine lightly tugging me away from her mom.

"How are the sales coming for your album?"

"Uhh they're good." I answered hesitantly. I didn't really know how to answer the question, because my parents had yelled at me last night for the decrease in sales from my last album. But I did win an award for best sophomore album. I personally thought the sales were fine, but my parents thought they were awful. My manager and head of my label, were indifferent. They said the sales weren't too bad.

"Mom, Austin and I are going to the loft."

"Okay that's fine." She smiled.

Ally's house was pretty huge, and they had this big staircase that lead to all the bedrooms and the loft. As Ally and I ran up the steps I asked her where her dad was.

"Oh, he's at the store preparing for dinner."

"Yay! I love it when he cooks!" I shouted happily.

"What about my mom?"

"Yay! I love it when your dad cooks!" I repeated.

We walked up to the loft after climbing a thousand steps. We both plopped down on the couch. We didn't turn the TV on or any game. We just talked the whole time. We talked about old times, like when I fell down her staircase in 5th grade or when she pushed me down the stairs. I think that might have been the same day. I don't know. I remember not being mad at her because I thought stitches were the coolest thing in the world. I've known Ally for almost all my life. We met in second grade. I remember the day like it was yesterday. Ally was playing the song that she wrote for music class on the piano. I really liked the song and was going to compliment her on it. Then, this mean kid named Gary fisher or something, came over to her and told her that the song was garbage and that no one would want to hear it. The kid was obviously jealous because he knew he couldn't write. I remember I saw a tear fall from her eye and I started to cry as well. You know when you're a little kid and you see someone else cry, sometimes it makes you cry as well. I pushed back the tears though and walked over to that kid and told. Him. Off. As well as a second grader could. Without getting expelled. I told him he was a good for nothing, lousy, tone deaf, wannabe- but ain't ever gonna be- singer, who is better off signing to deaf people cause that's the only way he'll get applause. I watched him shoot out of that room faster than a bullet. I then took Ally's music sheets and sang the song with her. Then afterwards I told her it was the best song I have ever heard. And the rest is history. Those were the good days. When things were simpler. Gosh, I feel like an old man getting nostalgic all the time. I'm only sixteen years old. I have to remind myself a lot of times that I have a lot of years ahead of me.

"Why were you so hesitant when my mom asked you how successful the album was? I mean it was voted the best sophomore album. It was obviously super successful."

I never really confided in Ally about my parents. I guess I just didn't want to complain about my parents when her life was hectic enough. She was doing almost the same things I do and also going to school. That couldn't have been easy.

"Well, I didn't exactly break any records or beat my first album's sales. I just won a stupid award." I answered almost quoting my parents. I was actually really proud of the award.

"Whoa, no love for the academy I see."

"It's not that I don't appreciate the award, I just could've done better."

"You're too hard on yourself."

No, my parents are too hard on me.

Ally played me one of her new songs. She was about to release it as her new single. She wanted to know what I thought about it first.

 _No matter where I go, there's no place like home._

When she finished I immediately starting clapping. The song was really good.

"You really like it?" She asked nervously. I always thought it was cute how nervous she got when she showed me her songs. They were always amazing, but she still valued my opinion.

"Of course." I smiled rising from the couch to join her at the piano. "You know I always love your songs. Your fans are gonna love this one too."

She rose to reach for her song book and turned to the page in which the song written.

"I wanted to write something here but I couldn't think of anything. The part right before the chorus." She explained to me pointing to the blank space. I leaned over scooting closer to her so that I could see what she was talking about.

"Play it for me?" I asked.

 _Feet on land I know I belong here,_

 _Can't forget I'm never alone here_

"And then there's this dead space before the chorus."

"Maybe you could say some like you make me feel like I've been found."

She nodded. Those nods people give when they are deep in thought.

" _Can't forget I'm never alone here,"_

" _You know just how to touch me, make me feel like I've been found."_

"Eh, I don't know. I don't really like that."

"Yeah I mean-"

We were cut off when her dad walked in.

"Ally you can come down for, oh!" He said shockingly as his eyes laid on me.

"Hi Mr. Dawson" I smiled.

"Austin I didn't know you were here? Haven't seen you around here in awhile."

"Yeah, work has been keeping me busy."

"Well, you know you're always welcome to stop by."

I smiled as I thanked him.

"I'm about to take these steaks off the grill, Austin are you staying for dinner?"

The way Ally looked at me in this moment was hilarious. She really wanted me to stay. I was going to stay anyway, but just to tease her, I thought about it for a moment.

"Umm." I pretended to contemplate.

"You should stay." She said pulling on my arm.

"Yes, I would love to stay for dinner."

She screamed a little and pulled me in for a hug. We stayed like that for a while. Her dad eventually left as we hugged.

At first it was just a little hug, but she held me tighter as the seconds went by and made it last an hour longer.

"I've really missed you." She whispered in my ear still hugging me.

"How do you mean?"

"I miss you coming over just to hang out and us writing together."

I slightly pulled away but not fully, just enough to face her.

"I know, these last two years have been crazy. And honestly, writing with a bunch of professionals is not nearly as fun as writing with your best-friend."

"We should take time out to write together more, you know? Like schedule time during the day to meet and just throw out ideas. Like we used to."

Back in the day we would write tons and tons of songs. We would stay up all night writing. Not because we had writer's block, but because ideas kept flowing and it would take all night to get them on paper. We would be popping out albums every month. Our chemistry was impregnable and our creativity levels were higher than ever. But as we got further in our separate careers we didn't have as much time to write anymore, so most of the time we have people write for us. Which I personally hate. My parents make sure professionals write for me so that I can focus more on interviews and photoshoots.

"You're right. You and I wrote my first album together and look where it brought us."

We returned back to the hug and hugged for about a little longer. Then she suddenly sprang apart from me.

"I got it!" She shouted.

" _So put your arms around me, make me feel like I've been found. I'm found."_

Ally sang the completed bridge, then smiled at me and we both knew it was perfect.

"I think you have yourself a new single."

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this one. I really liked writing it. Review if you liked it!**


	3. An Uncomfortable Evening

**Literally the Finale of Austin & Ally was how I was going to end my story. I was going to have them become a duo. What are the odds! Any way, here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 3: An Uncomfortable Evening**

"The steak is amazing dad." Ally commented.

It really was. Probably the best steak I've ever had. And I've been to a lot of restaurants. We sat together on one side of the table and her parents sat on the other side. It was _really_ nice. Sitting down having a family dinner. I guess this isn't my real family, but the Dawson's have always felt like my second family. We talked briefly about music, but I quickly changed the subject. I hated talking about my career in moments like this. It was kind of depressing. Why ruin a perfect meal, by talking about business. Ally's mom made Mr. Dawson's face light up when she asked me if I was staying the night. He nearly choked on his drink.

"I wasn't planning on it, but..." I replied.

"Penny I'm sure Austin's parents want him home." Ally's dad interrupted quickly.

"Not really, I'm pretty sure they're not even home. I think they went out to dinner." I said just to entertain him. You could tell he was getting flustered.

"Well then you should be there when they come back home." He tried again. Mrs. Dawson was still stuck in her own world as she went on and on about how Ally and I used to have sleepovers when we were little and how cute we looked in our little sleeping bags lying next to each other on the carpet of Ally's bedroom floor. Each word made Mr. Dawson more uncomfortable, and made Ally laugh harder.

"Don't be ridiculous Lester. Austin you are more than welcome to stay the night if you would like. We can pull out a nice air mattress for you to sleep on."

"Yes, in the living room." said Mr. Dawson.

"Or in Ally's room. Whatever you prefer." She smiled purposefully looking at her husband.

Ally sat there digging into her food, as she lightly laughed to herself. Not bothering to join the conversation.

Both her parents were staring at each other obviously on the brink of an argument. So, I decided to intercede by putting his mind at ease.

"You know what, I have a meeting early in the morning tomorrow, so I shouldn't stay the night."

"See honey? I told you he's a busy boy. He doesn't have time for sleepovers anymore."

"I doubt I'd get any sleep if I stayed with Ally anyway." I chuckled setting my napkin on my plate, signifying I was finished with my food.

That comment made everyone stop and look at me. Mrs. Dawson's head was tilted as if she didn't understand. Mr. Dawson looked enraged, and Ally's eyes were as wide as an owl. I think that came out wrong. I quickly realized what I had implied and quickly followed up with more words.

"Because we'd be talking and writing together and-and playing music and writing and ya' know talking" I stuttered. Now I'm getting all nervous. I don't know why I was nervous. I mean they have known me forever. They should know I would never try anything like that with her. We have always been friends and probably always will be. They all waved off the comment and returned to their meal. I was relieved and let out a deep breath.

After we had dessert, we played Pictionary. Ally and I were against her parents. Ally and I won of course. Nobody ever beat us against guessing games like that. It's way easier to get someone you know really well, to guess stuff. Because you know the exact questions to ask them. I think her parents were slightly weirded out by the way we were acting. After every point we would high five each other and hug. I only did it because it cracked Ally up. How her dad would instantly get a little uneasy every time I touched her. She thought it was hilarious. I on the other hand did not. I thought it was dangerous, because he would give me this hard stare every time. Ally even started calling me this little pet name we made for me when we were younger, just to make sure her dad would strangle me by the end of the night. Boy was I glad I wasn't staying the night. I told her to chill with the affection stuff, partly because I was scared and because I was getting annoyed.

It was time for me to leave and Ally was walking me out.

"What were you doing? Trying to get me murdered? You saw the way your dad was looking at me."

"Oh, come on it was funny." She laughed leaning against the door frame.

"Maybe for you, but for me it was terrifying." I said worriedly.

She laughed once more before pulling me in for a hug. I saw her parents walk into the room and felt her sigh. I rolled my eyes. She must have seen them as well.

"If you kiss me, I swear I'll hurt you." I threatened in her ear.

"And how are you going to do that Goldilocks?" She asked innocently, teasing me with that name.

She could tell I was bluffing. I took a deep breath before releasing her.

"I'm gonna... break..your heart." I blurted out.

"Well, good luck with that." She laughed. I laughed as well and hugged her once last time. For real.

"Alright, see you later. Call me when you want to schedule a meeting."

"Okay, drive safe. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

When I got to the house I noticed my parent's were still out. I went into the kitchen and noticed a note on the refrigerator.

 _Hey Austin, get ready you have a writing session with Sergio Cabral, Ali Theodore, and Jordan Yaeger at 6:00. You need to be ready by 4:00, because the studio you guys are meeting at is 2 hours away from Miami._

Great. I would get a solid 4 hours of sleep. Just to wake up to write with people I didn't even know.

I met with the songwriters bright and early. I had to leave the writing session early because I had another meeting to plan my photoshoot for my album cover for my album next year. Then after that I had an actual photo-shoot for some magazine.

By the end of the day I was exhausted. I had three meetings, two photo-shoots and one writing session. I had a recording session planned, but I canceled it. There is no way I am going to have energy to record anything. My eyes were so tired I could barely keep them open as I dragged myself to my bedroom. My parents left me around 3:00 to go home. The rest of the day it was just me and Jamie, my agent and my driver. I opened my bedroom door and managed to pull off my sweater and slide on a plain tee shirt. I put on my pajama pants and jumped into bed. I smiled happily laying my head on the cool pillow as I allowed my tired eyes to close. I let my drained body lay still and get for the first time in a while, rest.

Suddenly, my light turned on and my door slammed open. I moaned loudly holding my head now realizing I had a headache. I was miserably awoken by an angry man.

"Austin!" He yelled stepping into my bedroom.

I rolled over to see my Dad's furious glare. I rolled my eyes dreading the conversation that lied ahead.

"Why are you home? You have a recording session scheduled in half an hour."

"I canceled it." I mumbled under my pillow.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm tired dad, okay? I'm exhausted. I can't work day and night like this with no breaks. I didn't even get my schoolwork done for today, so I have to double up tomorrow, which means I'll probably cancel something else. And you're just going to have to be okay with that."

"Fine, take your little nap, I don't care. It's your career you're messing up."

"Yep, my career. Goodnight."

I sighed frustratingly before turning off my light.

 **Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think in the comments!**


	4. Paparazzi

**Chapter 4: Paparazzi**

I must have had something bad to eat last night. because, I've been feeling sick all morning. I told my mom. She gave me a pill, but It's not helping. I wanted to stay home and rest, but I'm supposed to be releasing my Christmas album this year, and Christmas is right around the corner, so we need to use all the time we have.

 _We'll have a perfect Christmas, and I have all I need_

 _Now I know what it means, to have a perfect Christmas_

 _Everyone side by side, living the dream of my,_

 _Perfect Christmas_

"You know, this song is really good."

"I know, right. I shocked myself."

I laughed as I brought the pen over to her so that she could title the track.

"I'm really glad we took out time to do this. It was really fun." Ally said as she titled our wonderful song, 'Perfect Christmas'. The perfect title for the perfect song.

"You don't know how much I wish I could put this on my Christmas album." I sighed.

"You should."

"Ally, you know I can't do that. My parents would kill me if they found out I was releasing a song that I wrote myself."

"Well, if it helps, I wrote the song with you." She joins me on the couch.

"It doesn't. They're going to be even more upset, because I was writing with you." I said frustratingly entangling my hands with my hair. I sat hunched over on the piano deeply sighing. I just wish sometimes, I could sing my own songs. I wish my parents would have more confidence in me, to let me write and record my own music.

"Hey," She said making me look up at her. "We should do something tonight. We should go out."

"What are you talking about, we _just_ did something. We wrote an entire song, I'm tired."

"I know, and now you're stressed out. Obviously music isn't releasing the tension, so we need to get out. Go bowling or something." She grabbed my hand standing up as she pulled me along with her.

"Ally, I don't feel like it." I whined as we walked out of her bedroom.

"I don't care. You need it." She told me before she grabbed the keys and headed out the door.

Ally told her mom we were going out for a bit and she was fine with it.

* * *

We drove for a while listening to music and I noticed, Ally missed the exit for the bowling Alley.

She just smiled as I pointed out her mistake. She said she wanted to walk around for a bit downtown. I was perfectly fine with that. I didn't want to go bowling anyway. You have to be in a certain mood for that sort of thing.

It was nice walking through the town. Just her and I. We didn't talk or anything. We just silently enjoyed each other's company during the long peaceful stroll. Around 7pm it became a little chilly. I had a jacket, but Ally didn't. I tried to ignore her shivers and her constant gestures, but they were getting harder and harder to ignore, and soon I just felt like a jerk for trying to ignore them. I didn't want to give her my jacket, so I offered to buy her one.

"Thanks Austin, I was freezing." She thanked me as we walked out of the store with her new jacket.

"I know, I could-"

"You could tell, yeah I'm well aware. And I was about to get really mad if you didn't offer me your jacket. But this is even better." I laughed lightly to myself.

We continued to stroll down the street enjoying the cool breeze of the night. Through the fog, I saw a few shadows. At first I thought it was nothing, but as I kept looking back, the vision became clear. I began to walk behind Ally so she wouldn't notice my consistent glares behind us. There were about 6 people. My heart dropped and I began to worry. I quickly caught up with Ally before she turned a corner and drifted further into the town.

"Ally, we should go back to the car." I whispered with urgency filling my tone. She didn't understand.

"Already? But I'm really enjoying myself."

"I am too, but I think it's time to go home now. It's getting late."

"Sure, 8:00 is super late. What's wrong?"

I grabbed her hand and sped walked as fast as I could towards where our car was parked.

Ally was terrified of Paparazzi. She was always afraid when they crowd around her and ask a bunch of questions. She gets these weird anxiety attacks. And I was not in the mood to help her through another one.

"Umm don't worry about it. Just trust me."

"Okay." She answered not giving it a second thought. I continued to hold her hand as we arrived in the parking garage. I thought I had lost them, but when I looked back, there they were. Quickly approaching us. In about five seconds, they were going to start talking to us, bombarding us with questions, getting us to partake in the discussion of rumors, and other junk we don't care about.

I casually looked back not wanting Ally to notice, but at this point, there was no purpose is trying to protect her from seeing them. All that's left to do now, is calmly warn her. If that's possible.

A long time ago before Ally became really popular, she went on this summer tour with me. I was performing at this fair, which had a mall next to it. I had a little extra time after sound check, so I decided to check it out. Ally came with me. I was used to people following me a little bit when I went into a store, but I was not used to mobs of people following me throughout the entire mall. I didn't bring my bodyguard because I didn't think I would need him. I figured no one would recognize me because I had a hat on. Any way, I was wrong. People recognized me and it freaked Ally out.

We walked into Hollister with a few people following us and a few people with cameras waiting outside the store. I remember looking at the shirts and Ally was nervous because of all the attention shoppers were giving us.

"Austin, this is really weird. I don't like this." She told me trying to get me to leave the store.

"Just ignore them, it's fine." I insisted, but things were getting worse. People started getting closer and closer and starting touching me. That's when I got a little angry.

"Austin, can we just leave?" Ally pleaded as the girls started giving her dirty looks saying rude comments like 'Ugh, she's not even pretty. Why is Austin Moon dating her.' or 'She's too skinny I bet she's anorexic.' All nonsense.

 _Austin! you should go out with me!_

 _Austin you're hot!_

 _I love you!_

Yeah, well if you love me you'll leave me the heck alone. I thought as I tried to get Ally out of the store. It was easy for me to block out what the people were saying, but it wasn't so easy for Ally. I could tell the words actually meant something to her. And they were hurting her feelings.

I did what I usually do and didn't say anything. I shoved my way through the crowd of mostly girls that filled the room. I held her hand so that I wouldn't lose her as we made our way through the crowd.

 _Look! They're holding hands!_

 _See, they're dating!_

 _Ugh I guess they are dating_

 _Austin will you hold me hand!_

 _Austin!_

 _Austin!_

 _That girls kinda ugly_

 _She's not good enough for you_

 _She has a big nose_

Ally and I were hearing all these comments before we reached the exit. Well, I just heard them, Ally was listening. I felt bad for her, so I turned around and said something.

"Hey! Stop saying mean things. You're making my friend upset! Keep your ugly comments to yourself!" I yelled just before we exited the store. I managed to buy the shirt, but it wasn't worth it. By the time we got to our car, we had been through even worst things. Ally started to feel self conscious. The whole experience almost discouraged her to the point of not pursuing her music career. I convinced her she was the opposite of what those girls were saying. I believed she was the prettiest girl in the world. And I told her exactly that.

So, I calmly whispered to Ally that the paparazzi were behind us and that they were going to start asking us questions soon.

"You don't need to answer any of their questions. Okay? In fact don't. It's better not to say anything."

She nodded as her eyes began to widen and her grip tightened in my hand. She swallowed deeply looking back with a worried expression.

"Don't freak out. You're fine. I'm right here." I reassured her trying to walk faster before the people with cameras attacked us with flashes and endless invasive questions.

 _Austin Moon is this your girl?_

 _Austin, are you dating Ally Dawson_

 _Austin what's your ideal girlfriend_

 _Austin what do you have to say about the twitter fight between the Weeknd and Adam Levine?_

And the attack begins.

Ally remained silent, as did I and we continued our journey to the car.

 _Austin is your song 'Heartbeat' about Ally?_

For some reason, that question really made me want to say something. It wasn't a rude question or anything, it was just aggravating. Basically, I really hated recording Heartbeat because I didn't think it was a good song. Despite it's relentless repeat on the radio. It is such a cliche song. The idea that I would write a song _that_ cliche and horrible about Ally is insulting. If I were to write a song about Ally, it would be about how great of a friend she is and how much I can depend on her. Not about how fast I can make her heartbeat. Although this is against everything I stand for…

"No, it's not about her. That song's trash."

As soon as the words flew off my lips I regretted it. I just called my own song trash. Ally was just as shocked as me. And on top of all that, one of the cameramen got a little physical.

"Sir, backup please. Hey, man backup. I can barely move."

I was slowly getting angrier and angrier. One of the paparazzi were blocking Ally from getting to the other side of the car. This is what really got me upset. She was basically whispering to the people to move out of the way. I could tell she was trying not to have a melt down.

 _Austin you think your own song is trash?_

 _Austin why are you releasing bad music?_

Oh my freaking gosh. I was so done.

"I literally just freaking told you to move! If I can't get into my freaking car, we have a problem." I growled angrily.

Ally just kept her head down shielding her face. She still couldn't get in on her side. I grabbed her hand again and brought her over to my side and lead her in. She scooted over to the passenger seat then I got in.

"So. freaking. ridiculous." I muttered turning the car on.

I was just about ready to run over all of them. But I didn't. I guess I wasn't that angry.

"Are you okay?" I asked Ally on our way home.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you? You practically blew up back there."

"I know. I'm definitely going to pay for this in a few days."

 **I really liked this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Until Next Time!**


	5. Just Keep Singing

**Chapter 5: Just Keep Singing**

"What on earth were you thinking! You know you're not supposed to talk to paparazzi. You have anger issues, and you know that! This is completely irresponsible on your part. And on top of all that, you had the _nerve_ to insult your songwriters who worked hard to make you sound good. You must _want_ to ruin your career. If you wanna be the next teen train wreck, then go right ahead and keep doing what you're doing! Ughh. So ungrateful."

I sat there tuning in and out of her lecture. I was once again too tired to pay attention and too tired to care. I have had a headache since this morning, my throat is sore and I have a runny nose. All I want to do right now is sleep. Especially before the concert tomorrow morning.

"Austin, sit up! Your mother's talking to you. You're being rude."

I quickly rose from my current position which was laying on my bed. I looked up at my mother with my tired, red, baggy eyes. Not only am I sick, but I'm also super tired because all the makeup work I had to do for school and all the conferences I had scheduled. I had to do a press conference taking back what I said about my song being trash and apologizing to the paparazzi I pushed out of the way. Then, I had to suffer through a 3 hour long photo-shoot. Afterwards, I was scheduled for an interview talking about how I was a little drunk that night and didn't know what I was saying. Which doesn't make sense considering I don't drink. Now my parents were reminding me of everything they have done for me and everything that I did wrong. And how I constantly mess up my image, making it harder for them to cover up my mistakes. Which I think is completely unfair.

Have I gotten anyone pregnant?

No.

Have I gotten drunk and vandalized anyone's property?

No.

Have I gotten arrested?

No.

I can't help it if people make stuff up about me. It's not my fault I'm not controversial enough so the tabloids have to come up with their own lies.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" My dad asked me as I sighed deeply dragging my hand across my face. I realized I needed tissue and grabbed a few from my night stand. I blew my nose before answering.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful." I said in a nasal sounding voice. I just told them what they wanted to hear so I would be able to go to sleep.

My parents sat down next to me and put their arms around me. Not in a comforting way, but in an annoying way.

"We raised you to be excellent at whatever you do. We have definitely held our part in providing you with the best training. Any shortcomings you may have regarding your music career is on your own merit. You need to understand that." My mom said.

"I understand." I sniffed rubbing my eyes.

"Son, are you sick?" My dad asked as I blew my nose once more causing him to notice.

"A little." I replied.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be okay by tomorrow and ready to perform." My mother smiled.

"Hopefully." I replied.

* * *

"Austin you're on in 2 minutes we need you to be ready soon!" I heard Gary knock on my dressing room door.

"Alright I'll be out soon!" I yelled from inside. ( _cough)_

My mom was wrong, I didn't get any better from yesterday. I actually feel worse. I'm coughing non stop, my sore throat has gotten worse and my stomach hurts. My garbage can is quickly piling up with used tissues along with Lipton tea bags. Ally quickly swooped into my room as I opened the door to leave.

"Austin, I think I left my phone in your dressing room, I'm gonna grab it."

"Okay, you can. But, it's not very clean." ( _cough)_

"Hey, are you okay? You've been coughing all morning and through out sound check. You're not sick, are you?"

"Yeah, ummm I have a little stomach ache, but I'm fine." I said covering my mouth as I coughed.

Gorden attached my mic, and asked me if I was ready.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I replied.

As soon as I got on stage I knew something was wrong. I felt congested, and my nose started running. I tried to hide it, but I'm sure the audience noticed. As did my dancers and the band. I kept sniffing throughout the entire concert. By the time I was halfway through the set list, I began to feel nauseous. I tried my best to hold down the feeling, but it soon came up and so did my lunch. I stopped in the middle of _Heartbeat_. As I stepped down from the platform with my dancers, I realized I couldn't keep it together. My throat was burning. I began coughing violently, then my body jerked forward until I was fully bending over vomiting. Like a lot. I quickly ran off stage, as the fluids left my mouth. The dancers kept dancing and the musicians kept playing. As they should. I ran backstage and found the nearest trash can. I heard my manager yelling for someone to get me water. Styla, my manager and my parents all crowded around me as I stood hunched over the trash can puking my brains out. If I knew I was this sick, I wouldn't have performed tonight. I would have canceled to show.

"Here, have some water." Styla handed me a water bottle. "Someone grab him a chair!" she yelled. I sat in the chair and drank the water as I waited for my heart rate to slow down. I was sweating like a pig. My mother felt my head and quickly pulled away.

"Are you okay?" My father asked.

I heard my mom sigh before she said, "He's burning up. It must be the flu."

"Out of all the days he could have been sick." My dad complained.

"Do you think you can finish out the rest of the show?" my manager asked me.

I shook my head firmly. Then I threw up again.

"Come on, son we have spent months preparing for this concert. Maybe…"

I was puking uncontrollably as my mom was trying to convince my dad I was not well enough to perform.

"I'm not going back." I managed to say as I held tight onto the trash can.

I leaned back in my chair breathing heavy.

"Honey, Austin needs to go home." My mother told my dad.

"Fine." He conceded.

 **Ally's POV:**

Austin's manager just told me I had to perform for Austin. For the rest of the night. I have no idea why and was kind of freaking out. Was he okay? What happened?

"Ally are you ready? We have the band set up already."

"Umm yeah. I am." I answered as I finished reapplying my makeup. "Wait! Umm is Austin okay?" I asked before Styla left.

"Yeah honey he's just a little sick. He was throwing up."

"Really? Oh my goodness. Are you sure he's okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Get ready."

"Okay." I replied reluctantly.

* * *

"Hello everyone! Austin is not feeling well, so I will be performing for you. Again!"

I heard the crowd screaming and I was more than exited.

"Alright, this song's called ' _No Place Like Home'_ hope you like it!"

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This one is probably one of my favorite chapters. This one took a lot of editing. Tell me what you think.**


	6. The Friendship Kiss

**Chapter 6: The Friendship Kiss**

 **Austin POV:**

" _You ain't gotta answer none of my calls."_

" _I believe that you'll pick up one day."_

I sang the new song I was given this morning and tried my hardest to make it work. It had more of an R&B feel, than pop.

"Alright, Austin we're gonna take it from the bridge, again okay? Ready?"

I nodded briefly hoping I could do it right this time. The weird part, was that I wasn't even sure if I wanted to get it right. I wasn't sure if I cared. And that scared me a bit. If I loved singing, why would I not want to get this perfect? Maybe I didn't love it anymore.

" _You ain't gotta make your mind up, you ain't gotta make your mind up right now."_

"I know, I know I messed up on the last part, but-" I tried to explain to the producer, but he didn't want to hear what I had to say.

"You know Austin, it's not that. Why don't we all just take a break. We'll come back another day."

Everyone began to pack up their stuff. I felt humiliated. My parents pulled me out of the booth and roughly dragged me out of the studio. My mom without a word opened the passenger seat and sat inside. My dad cursed at me as he once more carelessly shoved me into the back seat of the Porsche, before shutting the door. I sighed as I looked outside of the window noticing it was pitch black outside. Just for once, I wish a recording session could end before dark. Then I wouldn't have to start my schoolwork so late. The car was silent. I was enjoying the silence. Until suddenly, as if to rain on my parade, my dad snapped.

"What was that? So you get sick, then all of the sudden you forget how to sing?" My dad yelled tightly gripping the steering wheel. As his voice rose, I trembled lightly feeling the vibration of his loud tone fill the car.

"I was just having a bad day I guess. I was trying my best."

"No, you don't get to have bad days. You're Austin Moon. Austin Moon doesn't have bad days. He has good days and excellent days. Tonight you are going to practice that song until it's perfect. You will never show up to another recording like that again. Do you understand?"

"We had been recording for four hours." I said.

"And when we get home, you're going to rehearse for four more hours if that's what it takes." My mom responded.

My parents brought me home around 11:00. I had not started any of my school work for the day. I told them, but they told me I'd have to do it after I perfected the song.

"But, that will take me all night!" I tried to reason with them. "I can just do my schoolwork as I practice the song."

"No, you can't, you'll be too distracted. Rehearse the song first, then work on school."

My throat was killing me and I have been getting C's in some of my classes already. So I decided for myself, that school was more important, than that song. I grabbed my backpack and my keys, after my parents went upstairs. I left through the back door, so that they wouldn't hear me.

* * *

I pulled up onto her driveway and rang the doorbell. Only having on a blue jean jacket and black jeans, I was freezing.

"Austin? Hey what's up? I thought you had a recording session tonight." Ally answered the door in her PJ's lightly rubbing her eyes.

"I did, but It... ended early. And my parents are being crazy again. Can I stay the night?" I asked slightly frustrated as I thought briefly of my parents.

Ally nodded letting me into the house. I took off my jacket and placed it on the coat hanger. Mrs. Dawson came down the steps with her robe tightly wrapped around herself, squinting as if to make sure it was really me.

"Mom, Austin had an altercation with his parents. Can he stay the night?" Ally asked.

"Of course, honey, ummm Trish just came over last night, you can sleep in her bed. Okay?"

I nodded my head and thanked her.

"Are you okay Austin?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" I responded shyly.

"There's some leftovers from dinner if you get hungry Austin." She told him. "Don't stay up too late guys. Goodnight, I love you both."

We watched her go upstairs before we went into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Ally asked me.

"Starving!" I exclaimed. "You know I haven't eaten since like noon. My parents wouldn't let me go out during the lunch break."

"Your parents are stupid. No offense." She said handing me a plate.

"No offense taken."

"I hope you like casserole, because that's what's for dinner."

"I actually... can't eat cheese." I replied. She placed the dish back on the counter in confusion.

"Since when don't you eat cheese?"

"Since my parents made me quit dairy."

"Are you serious?"

"I know, apparently dairy isn't good for your vocal chords. Like I care."

Ally and I just ate cereal, I ate mine with water, then we went into the living room to watch TV. We sat on the couch flipping through channels trying to keep ourselves warm as it began to rain outside.

"Are you cold? I asked her noticing the familiar gesture. She nodded, so I came closer to her and put my arm around her as well as half my blanket. She leaned against my chest.

"Austin," She looked up at me with the bright brown eyes.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What has been going on with you and your parents?" She asked carefully readjusting her hand on my chest.

I sighed not knowing she was going to ask about them. I felt disappointed. All that mattered was that I was here with her and not with _them._ I came over for a reason, not to think about my parents for one night. Now she was forcing me to not only think about them, but to talk about them. Which I was not even slightly fond of. She scooted up to fully look at me, and asked me once more.

"If you feel uncomfortable, it's okay." She told me.

"No, it's not that I feel uncomfortable. It's just that.. Uhh" I sighed once more in frustration. Even thinking about talking about them brought me stress. She wrapped my her small hand in mine giving me a tight smile, in which I returned. She was a good friend to me.

"Do you need any bed clothes for tonight?" Ally asked leaning back into me.

"No, it's fine. I'll just sleep in my clothes. I don't wanna wake your mom up again."

"She doesn't mind, she loves you."

"I know, I just don't want to be a bother. The fact that she's letting me sleep over at such late notice is already super generous." She smiled and looked up at me.

"Hey, it's just like old times. You're practically family." We both laughed lightly and I entertained myself by casually fondling her long brown locks. Twisting her curls with my hands playfully.

"You're not wearing any rings are you?" She asked sitting up. She was probably thinking back to the time my ring got caught in her hair. It took all night to get out. That was back in 8th grade when I wore spiky rings. My ring collection has calmed down a lot since then.

"No, I'm not wearing any." I said pushing her back into my chest.

"Ow!" She exclaimed rubbing her arm.

"Sorry. But, this is very therapeutic." I said in a calm tranquility voice as I re curled her hair with my fingers.

"Playing with my hair?" She laughed.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes pretending to feel super calm.

"How's school been?" I asked her. She seemed off put at the mention of the subject. I mean I would be too, but that's just because I don't like school. Ally loves school and always has. You would think she would be thrilled to talk about school.

"It's umm…"

Suddenly are heads simultaneously whipped towards the TV as our names were mentioned on E news.

 _Teen sensation Ally Dawson caught fighting another student at her high school Marino high?_

 _So true._

 _I guess next time, she'll be redialing, her boyfriend, Ethan to help her._

 _Did Ally Dawson get plastic surgery on her nose to make it smaller?_

 _So False._

 _I guess she's happy with it. Now we know why she's not dating her superstar friend Austin Moon. It looks like he's out of her league!_

I looked at Ally with wide eyes and a huge grin on my face. after, they showed a clip of Ally fighting the girl.

I laughed watching the video on the screen of her fighting the girl. "Wow, you're really..wow." I chuckled before looking back at her. She didn't look the slightest amused watching herself beat this girl up. She looked sad watching it and looked down, as if unable to watch it anymore. Ally sat up getting off of me and grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Ally, what happened? Why were you fighting that girl?" I asked chuckling lightly as she sat there with her arms crossed and a mad expression.

"It doesn't matter." She muttered clearly upset looking down at her hands.

"Clearly, it does if you're this mad, just tell me."

She gave up and turned to me.

"It's not a big deal. This girl, Nia just started a rumor about me at school."

"What was the rumor about?" I almost whispered afraid she wouldn't tell me. She rolled her eyes before replying.

"She just said some stupid stuff about me being ugly and saying I wasn't good enough for you and that's why I'm with Ethan. Then she spread a rumor that I cheated on Ethan with _you_ and that I only met up with you so we could hook-up. Ethan questioned the pictures of us holding hands by your car, and got really jealous. He started to believe the rumors were true. I got really upset so I confronted her about it and..yeah things got physical. Ethan saw me and he broke up with me. He told me the rumors were obviously true if I got this upset. See, it's not a big deal." She said quickly standing up. She sat at the piano silently sniffing. I rose from my seat and went over to join her. I sat down next to her.

"That's awful, Ally." I told her. "I'm sorry she treated you that way." She didn't respond. Her eyes focused on the keys not saying a word. I could see the feelings she tried to conceal. I don't know why she was keeping it inside, but she was. There was something she really didn't want me to know. I took this opportunity to play her my song. It basically told the story of my parents. I felt like I owed it to her. I lightly pressed on the keys and played the rhythm of the song on my right hand and the chords on my left.

 _I try not to think_

 _About the pain I feel inside_

 _Did you know you used to be my hero?_

 _All the days you spent with me_

 _Now seem so far away_

 _And it feels like you don't care anymore_

 _And now I try hard to make it_

 _I just wanna make you proud_

 _I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

 _I can't stand another fight_

 _And nothing's alright_

 _'Cause we lost it all_

 _Nothing lasts forever_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect_

 _Now it's just too late_

 _And we can't go back_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect_

I guess I got lost in the song because when I looked at Ally, her eyes were red and she was rubbing them tirelessly. She was crying.

"Hey, don't cry." I whispered before pulling her in my arms letting her cry in the crook of my neck. She held me tighter as her tears began to fall freely. I closed my eyes and let her cry for as long as she needed to. I would be here all night anyway. After a little while she wiped her tears and pulled away from me and leaned back into herself. I looked down at our hands which are parallel to the piano. I gently placed my hand over hers, before I intertwined my hand with hers. Her eyes are still red and puffy and looked like they were on the brink of another tear escaping.

"That girl Nia was right, you're not pretty, You're beautiful." I told her. I could tell she was confused so I continued. "Your beautiful soul, makes you beautiful on the outside as well as the inside. Ally, I would be lucky to be your boyfriend. And I _am_ lucky to be your best friend. I'm not too good for you. I'll never be." A light smile grazed her lips. Her tears began to dry and the color in her face was slowly coming back replacing the dull pale color with vibrant colors.

"How did you know, I was thinking about that?" She asked pulling her hair out of her face, sniffing as if to recover from her previous state.

"Because I know _you._ And unfortunately, I know your insecurities." I told her honestly. She leaned on my chest and I naturally swung my arm over her shoulder.

"Why is that a bad thing? She laughed lightly, grabbing hold of my dangling hand.

"Because I wish there were no insecurities to discover. I wish you would realize how awesome you are. " She grinned lightly and that made me smile happily. I then did something I've never done before. I absentmindedly gave her a small kiss. On the lips. The weirdest part, was that is wasn't weird. At all.

 _I've never done that before. It should have been weird. Kissing your friend isn't normal. It's weird. But that kiss, was everything but weird._

Ally grinned briefly, before closing her eyes. She brought me into a warm embrace. She threw her arms around my neck leaning into me. Her action was so abrupt it almost made the chair fall over. As I hugged her, I faintly heard her whisper " _Thank you."_ into my ear. I've probably never been more confused in my life. Was she thanking me for the… kiss? If that is something people do. She didn't think it was weird?

I decided her gratitude was towards me comforting her in general, so I didn't say anything and just hugged her. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

I don't know why I did that. I don't know why I kissed her. We've always been close, but that's not something we usually do. Sure she's given me quick little pecks on the cheek before a show sometimes, but never _on_ the lips. That's too intimate. I wanted to make her feel better, but I'm not sure if kissing her was the appropriate thing to do. We're not together, so such affection shouldn't be apart of our relationship. Right? But, it felt so natural. How could something I've never done before- or even thought about doing, feel so natural? It wasn't like a slow passionate fiery kiss or anything like that. It was very short and reassuring. It didn't feel romantic. That's what it was! It was a reassuring kiss. To reassure her that I'd always have her back and be there to comfort her whenever she needed me. A little promise _._ I'm just glad her dad didn't come down stairs in the middle of our… friendship kiss. He would have definitely gotten the wrong idea. Imagine me yelling "It was just a reassuring kiss!" at the top of my lungs as he chases me out of the house with a bat.

I suddenly feel a soft breath against my neck that begins to develop a pattern. It's actually quite soothing. Ally has fallen asleep. Realizing the relaxing pattern of her breath might put me to sleep, I decide it's best for us to go to bed. I carried her off the bench into my arms. Her arms tighten around my neck and I make my way through the dark hallway towards the staircase. I take a deep breath before heading up the big staircase. I take extra caution opening her bedroom door, trying not to let any sounds escape. I notice a blow up mattress and sheets nicely folded on the floor next to her bed.

I gently lay her down on the bed and remove her tightly wrapped arms from my neck. I lay the covers over her, tucking in each side to keep her warm. It reminded me of how my mom used to tuck me in at night when I was little. And she would kiss my forehead before telling my goodnight. I softly kissed Ally's forehead thinking of my mother, (Wow, two friendship kisses in one day. I must be the best friend ever.) then I wished her a goodnight. Although I'm not sure she could hear me. Here I go again, getting all nostalgic. I stood looking at her for a bit as she slept beautifully. Then I heard foot steps. I quickly but quietly found the blow up mattress on the floor and pulled the covers over myself and shut my eyes. The footsteps came closer until they were inside of the room. The light was turned on, and the door pushed open a little wider.

 **Thank you everyone for reading. And thanks for the comments they're fun to read and I like to know what people are thinking after each chapter.**


	7. Worthless

**Chapter 7: Worthless**

So, the next morning I come back home. I open the front door with my key and step into the house. It's unusually quiet. As I make my way to the kitchen I suddenly trip over something. It was… moving. I instantly get grossed out thinking it might be a rat. I grab the nearest broom and I look around for the little rodent. I check each corner of the kitchen twitching my head back and forth in search for the rat. Then I hear a quiet, cute little "Meow"

"Oh!" I laugh quietly to myself bending over to properly handle the cat. I bring the cat up to my arms and pet him lightly. "How did you get in here? Little guy." I lifted up his collar to see what his name was, and possibly find the owner's name.

 _Austin_

His name was Austin. And the owner was..

 _The Moons_

My parents bought a cat? They hate animals. I found the litter box for the cat and placed him inside. I noticed the box had a tiny little microphone stand inside. Like the ones used when recording a song.

I turned around when I heard the key turn. I have to admit, I was a little nervous. I knew they'd be upset, but I didn't know how upset they were going to be. I rose from the ground and walked over to the door to meet them.

"Oh Austin! You're home!" My mother said cheerfully, but with a sarcastic tone.

"Glad, you decided to come back home son." My dad said in the same sarcastic tone.

"I just stayed over at Ally's house last night to finish my schoolwork." I told them playing along with their 'everything's fine' game.

"And did you practice the song at all?" My dad smiled.

"Well, no- but" I replied hesitantly.

"I didn't think so." He smiled once more.

Mom and dad walk over to the litter box and pick up the cat. "That is why we went to the pet store, and got this little guy. Just this morning."

"Yeah I saw him, he's really cute and… you guys named him after me."

My mother laughed lightly as she placed her hand on my shoulder

"Oh sweety, we named him in place of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look at the new and improved Starr Records recording artist… Austin Moon!" My dad cheered as my mom pulled a little cat outfit out of her purse to show me. I sat down on the couch and just stared at them with a blank face. My mom began to put the clothes on the cat, although he protested greatly.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked plainly. My dad ignored my question and ran over to the litter box and grabbed it. He shoved it in my face making me jerk back almost falling off the couch.

"Look Austin!"(He said addressing the cat) "We even got you a little microphone in your little box, so that you can practice every night before you go to bed." He then dropped the box on my lap causing some of it to spill out onto me.

"Hey!" I yelled appalled at his anger towards me. And a little frightened. They were acting crazy.

"What, you think we're acting silly? Ridiculous? Well, why should we take your career seriously if you don't!" My dad yelled in my face. I could feel the spit as it came rushing out of his mouth. And I could visibly see the veins straining out of his face. He was way too close for comfort. I wiped the spit off of my face in disgust. "Do you know what was all over the internet this morning?" He stepped away to help me visualize it. Bringing his hands up as if headlining something, he shouted "Austin Moon caught sneaking out late at night to visit his songwriter. It looks like he stayed the night and left this morning! It looks to me like they were doing more than just writing songs." He put on his best announcing voice. "Did you even notice the paparazzi following you that night? Let me guess, no! Because you don't notice anything. You never consider the consequences for the stupid things you do. Now they're calling Ally a whore, because she still has a boyfriend at her high school." I quickly shut my eyes fearing how Ally was taking the news, especially now that her and Ethan were not dating anymore. I'm the one they should be calling a whore I've been with so many girls I can't even keep count. She's only been with _one_ guy her entire life. She's like the purest person in the world.

"And as if ruining the reputation of your best friend wasn't enough, have you checked the sales for your new single? No? Of course you haven't, because there _is_ no new single, because you never finished the song! Your mother and I have given you too much slack since you got the flu and we're done! You are either going to put more effort into the career we've paved for you, or we'll find someone else to manage."

"You-you'd replace me?" I asked incredulously as I looked up at them.

"In a heartbeat. There's always another teen boy who dances better, sings better, has better work ethic, and is younger. We'll just post, 'Who wants to be the next Austin Moon' and then witness boys just like you, line up to sing and dance for the _role._ The role _you_ couldn't play. We could easily find someone else to replace you. You're just as easily replaced as that cat."

I stared at them as a child would stare at a monster. In this moment I was terrified of them. They were a monsters.

The gruesome beast roughly slapped the litter box off my lap making me tremble in the process. I swallowed thickly as it hit the hardwood floor. He then picked it up and placed it back where it was. My mother stood in front of me looking at me with disdain. She looked like she hated me. Maybe I _was,_ just a placeholder for the next teen heartthrob. Maybe I'm no good at what I do.

"Is that what you want Austin?! To have your career taken away from you!" My mother yelled.

I shook my head silently looking at the floor while the substances from the litter box remain on my jeans. My still body is abruptly shaken when my dad yells,

"Look at your mother when she's talking to you! And use your voice. If she vocally asks you a question, I wanna hear you vocally give her an answer. That's how respect works. In case you've forgotten."

"No, I don't want my career taken away from me." I reply loud and clear.

"Alright then, go up to your room and get changed. You have a lot of work to do today."

"Okay, I will." I respond carefully standing up, trying not to spill too much of the cat litter onto the floor.

"Hey, clean yourself off before you go upstairs! You're getting litter all over the floor!"

"I'm sorry, I'll clean it off now." I say loudly as I quickly but carefully walk over to the kitchen and get a clean wet towel and clean the stuff off of me.

* * *

I take my pants off and grab a washcloth. In my bathroom, I try to scrub the stain the cat litter has left on them. I try to focus on what I'm doing so that I can get done faster and start my day, but I just can't get myself to concentrate. As I scrub the stain in my jeans, before putting them in the wash I see something fall onto them. The jeans I am currently hovering over had just had something drop on it. I look up, as if to make sure nothing has fallen from the ceiling. There is nothing there. When I revert my eyes back to my task, it happens again. Then suddenly I stop scrubbing. Because I realize it was me. I was crying. My tears were lightly staining my jeans as they poured from my eyes. I lock my bathroom door shutting it quietly. I don't want to risk any of them coming in. They would probably ridicule me for being weak. Parents. I thought they were supposed to be your rock. The people you can always count on. The ones who build you up when the world tries to tear you down. I never thought they'd be the ones to tear me down. They said that they could easily find someone to replace me. _Easily_. As if all I was to them was an _act_ that brought in money. Not a son that they loved unconditionally. Apparently the condition, is that I have to be successful. I place my hands on the counter staring down at the sink bowl letting my tears fall into the drain, along with the rest of my dignity. They stripped me of every bit of confidence I had. And reduced me to _this_. Crying. Like a baby. Like a girl. Like… _Ally_. Like how she had cried in my arms last night. Maybe it _wasn't_ such a shameful act. Ally was usually so strong and courageous. Of course she had her insecurities, but everyone did. For the most part she was very strong, confident and beautiful. I guess, we all have our breaking points.

My parents have said a lot of hurtful things to me throughout the years. But, this one has to be the worse. I didn't expect their words to hurt _this_ much, but they do. They hurt more than anything in the world. Probably because I love my parents more than anything in the world. They said they would replace me in a heartbeat. A heartbeat. Why would they say that? Why would they call me worthless? I don't understand why they want to make me feel worthless. If it is supposed to make me want to work harder, it isn't working. I shed a few more tears, and then I was fine.

"Austin! hurry up!" I heard my mother yell.

"Yes!" I cleared my throat quickly drying my eyes. "Umm I'll be down there soon!"

* * *

As I was in the backseat while my mom drove me to my interview, I got a call from Ally.

 **Ally- Hey Austin**

 **Austin- Ally, hey umm I'm sorry about the thing on the news. I had no idea anyone was following me last night. I'm about to go to an interview now, I'll be sure to talk about us. To clear it up with America. I'm really sorry Ally.**

 **Ally- Austin, It's okay. It's not your fault. I don't care what the media has to say about me. I know who I am. And I love me.**

 **Austin- Wow, look at you!**

 **Ally- I know, and you helped me come to the realization that if I spend my life worrying about what others think of me, I'll never be happy, because people are impossible to please. I just need to focus on being the best I can be.**

 **Austin- There you go! There's the Ally attitude I know and love.**

"Austin, we're here you need to hang up the phone." My mother said a she parked.

"Okay, mom." I replied.

 **Austin- Ally I have to go, we're at the place.**

 **Ally- Okay, do you want to come over later?**

 **Austin- Maybe, If I have time. I'll let you know. Alright, I love you bye.**

 **Ally- I-I love you too, umm bye Austin.**

 **Austin- Bye Ally**

 _What's wrong with me! First the kiss and now this?_ 'I love you?' _We never say 'I love you' after conversations. I mean, of course I really care about her and would do anything for her, but that's just because she's my best friend. Once again, I have no idea why I did that._

* * *

 _We're Live with Teen Sensation Austin Moon!_

Helen: Glad to have you back Austin.

Austin: It's good to be back.

Helen: How are you?

Austin: I'm doing great, how about you?

Helen: Marvelous, thanks for asking. So, you and your songwriting partner… what went down between you two.

I laugh lightly, which is completely fake. I laugh as if she touched a sensitive subject and start with a Ummm. To pretend that I am contemplating how I will word my explanation. Yeah, I have done this way too many times.

Austin: We're just good friends. Nothing went down.

Helen: Is it true that you and Ally were spotted by your car late night holding hands in the parking garage?

Austin: Wow, really specific. Yeah, that's true.

Helen: Friends don't usually hold hands like that.. seems a little intimate if you ask me…

Austin: Yeah, we're really close and she got a little scared because of all the paparazzi so she asked to hold my hand. It was nothing special. We actually hold hands all the time. Especially during the Winter. It helps to keep warm.( I laugh at the last part). No, but seriously, Ally is in a serious relationship with a guy from her high school, so she's taken.

Helen: So you're telling me nothing happened between you two the night you went over to her house.

Austin: Nothing happened. Ally's a classy girl, she would never do something like that. She's the type of girl you take home for your parents, not for the night.

Helen: Aww and I bet that's one of the many things you love about her.

Austin: It is! (I smile)

Helen: Alright, enough about love, Austin you said you had a new hit single coming out soon.

Austin: Yes, it's called "No Pressure". It's got more of a R&B style to it, so I'm stepping out of my comfort zone on this one a little bit, but I'm excited. I think it turned out great. And I think the fans are going to love it.

Helen: And did you and Ally write this song together?

Austin: Uhh, no, I didn't get the chance to work with Ally on this song, but we plan to work on my next one together.( I lie, knowing that Ally and I haven't worked on a song that actually goes on my album in years)

Helen: Well, we can't wait to hear the new single "No Pressure" next week on the Helen Show! Give it up for our guest, Austin Moon everyone!

 _ **Then the show goes into a commercial break.**_

Helen stands up to shake my hand and thank me for being on the show. I timidly shake her hand as I try and comprehend what she said before we were off.

"I'm sorry Helen, did you say Thursday?" I asked her.

"Yes, I was told you're coming back on Thursday to perform your new song." She replied, before she was ripped away by one of the producers.

 _New Song?_

There is no way I have time to finish "No Pressure" before next week. I don't even know all the lyrics yet. Heck, I don't even know _how_ to sing it yet!

After the whole interview was over I walked backstage and found my agent, my mom, and my manager. We all walked back to the parking lot. I decided not to say anything until I was in the car with my mom only.

"Mom?" I said lightly.

"Yes, Austin?"

"Did you hear what Helen said about me performing "No Pressure" on the show in two days?"

"Yeah, I heard her." She replied simply.

"Well, why would they set me up to perform the song when they know I'm not ready!" I panicked.

"We all planned for you to finish recording the song last night. It was meant to be published today and then rehearsed tomorrow. If you would have kept up with the schedule, you would be prepared. Since you decided to be irresponsible and _not_ practice the song like we insisted, you're going to have to figure out how you're going to learn and practice with the band on such short notice."

"Mom, why can't we just cancel it."

"Because- we're just not." She responded sharply. I sat back in my seat in defeat and refused to speak the rest of the ride.

I only have a couple of hours to learn the song before the Helen Show, and I know just the person to help me.

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter.**


	8. Talk It Out

**Chapter 8: I'm Not Leaving**

When the time we had scheduled arrives, Austin arrives at my house right on time and we immediately start working on his song. He told me he had to perform it in two days. He was once again acting really strange. He was unusually stressed, nervous, and to be honest, a little rude. He oddly wasn't so nice. I asked him how he was doing, and he just cut me off and said 'Fine, we need to work on my song.'

" _To believe again. To love again._

 _You ain't gotta make your mind up, you ain't gotta make your mind up right now._

 _No pressure."_

I sat at my piano and looked over the song I had been working on secretly for Austin. I had a feeling this song wouldn't turn out well. I had planned to show him this song by the end of the night. It's an easy song to learn so I figured he would be able to perfect it with ease. Austin was currently pacing around the room as he sang his song "No Pressure". My fingers lightly grazed the keys as the melody flowed from his lips. We had gone over the song about twenty times. The first five were..okay. But now, it was just awful.

"How was that? Was it better than last time?!" He demanded of me.

He asked me with wide, red eyes as his pacing came to a halt and he was finished with the last chorus. He was staring me down, desperately looking for my approval. Honestly, he was murdering the song, and not in a good way. This also came into a shock because he usually sings songs very well. I don't think it's him, I just think the song doesn't fit his voice as well as pop songs do. Although R&B beats and tracks are in right now, it doesn't mean every artist needs to adopt that style. I didn't understand why Austin's producer was trying to change his sound.

"Ally!" He pushed me to respond snapping me out of my thoughts. Literally snapping in my face. Did I say a little rude? I meant a lot rude.

"Okay. You did good." I lied trying not to be too candid as I whipped my face up to look at him.

He rolled his eyes before retorting back in a truculent manner.

"I didn't ask you if I did good, I asked you if I did better."

I was majorly irritated by his aggressiveness. I however refused to get on his level and decided to stay seated at the piano and continue to play the song on the keys. I ignored his rude remark and continued to move my hands along the white keys.

"God, uhh." He sighed frustratingly. He walked over to my bed and sat down running his cold hands roughly through his hair taking the deepest breaths in the world. "All I want to do is get this dang song over with. I want to perfect it. Record it. Then send it off. That's all I want Ally."

I nodded silently before saying something. I was tempted to go over to him, but I decided against it. I was still annoyed by him right now. He was not acting like the kind-hearted, sweet boy I'm used to writing with. Until he learned how to talk to me, he didn't deserve my comfort.

"Maybe you should take a break and-"

"That's the stupidest-" He sighed cutting himself off. "I'm not taking a freaking break, when I can barely hit the notes in the freakin song."

"Hey, I was just-"

"Giving me dumb advice? Yeah, no thanks. You have no idea what I'm going through. I have to finish this song. I have to finish it tonight. I can not take a break. No breaks. We're doing this again. Go. From the top." He quickly rose from his seat and gave me a three count before signalling for me to begin.

I turned my attention back to the piano and began to play the intro to the song. Fine, I'll play along. I'll continue acting as if his attitude right now isn't totally inching me more and more towards kicking his butt out of my house.

" _And I don't wanna spend it with nobody else. Hear me? Ain't nobody deserve myself."_

I tuned him out towards end of his first note. When we began rehearsing it was 5:10. It is now 8:57. I am tired of _him_ , his _attitude_ and this stupid song.

"Okay!" He shouted clapping his hands together for the 90th time tonight. "How was that?"

I was currently laying my head down on the keys trying to imagine being somewhere else. Anywhere else.

"Ally, get up! How was it!"

I slowly rose from my laying position giving him all kinds of death glares as I rose.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know? Were you not listening? God, Ally I need you to be paying attention."

"I _was_ listening." I replied gritting my teeth to avoid blowing up.

 _I am so done with him._

"Then why can't you give me a decent response instead of daydreaming like a five year old with an attention span of a squirrel."

"Hey you don't have to be a jerk about it." I stood up giving in to the desire of releasing my anger.

"Just answer the question! It's so like you. To complicate things. You're always pulling crap like this."

"Oh _am_ I? because I believe it was you that complained to me about how you complicate things with your parents and cause drama!"

"I think you're referring to the time you cried all night and poured out all your little problems claiming it was you're own fault, then the following day you swore all your friends were the reason for your constant search for self acceptance. If that's not complicated, I don't know what is."

"No! You don't know anything! But I guess I already knew that. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're not smart enough to understand a girl's feelings!" I yelled angrily as I turned away heading for the door.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, for thinking my girlfriend was smart enough to answer a simple stupid question!" He yelled making me stop at the door frame.

 _What?_

Wow, Girlfriend? I knew his behavior was strange. I guess now I know the reason why. I laughed lightly to myself.

 _Girlfriend._

I turned around only to see him standing there, with cheeks as red as a balloon. I slowly and menacingly turn around and make my way back over to him with a grin plastered on my face. Austin is standing there looking as If I just told the whole school he still sleeps with a night light. He is completely, utterly, embarrassed. You can see the regret in his eyes. His eyes shift down momentarily, but I take my hand and force him to look at me. I hold my hand up to his cheek and lightly caress his gentle face. I drag my hand from his face to his chest and place both of my hands on him. I can feel his heartbeat getting faster and I can feel the smile on my face getting bigger.

"Okay." I whispered lifting myself on my tip toes using his body for support so that I could be inches from his face.

"One, Screw you. Two, I'm not your girlfriend. And Three, thank God for that." I smiled mockingly. "Good luck on your hopeless song." I said sarcastically before leaving the room.

I felt his hand roughly grab my wrist spinning me around. I cringed slightly at the pain of his tight grip on my wrist. He forced me into him. He put me into a tight lock restraining me completely.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" He said lightly loosened his grip on me after noticing my discomfort. I even thought I heard a quiet apology.

"I'm going to my dad's room and having him kick you out." I told him attempting to free myself but he kept me restrained.

"Oh, what's wrong? You seemed to have liked this position a few seconds ago. What? Now that someone else is in control you all of the sudden don't like it? Huh? Is that it!"

"Austin, stop. Let me go." I yelled at him struggling to free myself, but he wasn't budging. It's not like he was hurting me, I don't like being restrained. I like to be in control. I liked manipulating him. He was being a jerk, so he deserved it. I don't deserve this. I didn't do anything wrong. I was just trying to help my best friend learn a song. I didn't want to rehearse for four hours, but that's what _he_ wanted so we rehearsed for four hours. I didn't want to slave over a piano waiting for his command to play, but that's what _he_ wanted, so that's what I did. And all he did was complain the whole night! Never asking me if I needed a break, or needed water, or wanted to stop.

"Austin, seriously if you don't get your hands off me I will kill you!" I struggled with all my energy and eventually escaped his strong hold. I pushed him away from me and ran towards the door. As I twist the knob on the handle and crack open the door, A large hand shuts it close. I take a deep breath slightly startled by his action.

he had shut my door so loud it could have woken the neighbors. First he roughly grabbed me and now he was prohibiting me from leaving my own room. This was a _very_ aggressive side of Austin and I was not liking it.

He was staring me down with his big brown eyes. Eyes that once were so soft and kind, now unrecognizable. His wide hand spread across my door firmly keeping it shut, warning any hand that would dare try to pry it open. The hand that once held mine in comfort, now used as blockade. A symbol for strength and force and restriction and dominance. I looked down unable look at him. I couldn't bare to view his changed eyes. I feared I might notice something else different about his now unrecognizable features. Things that would prove his transformation. Through my peripherals I could see his eyes never wavering from mine, and his hand never retreating from the door.

"Ally, I'm not leaving." He told me in a firm voice. I trembled under the sound of his tone.

"I'm not, leaving." He repeated as if my request was absurd and illogical. As if him leaving was not even an option.

But then, he dropped his hand and stood plainly. He growled down on me. He looked at me with the most sincere, soft, pure eyes. He lightened his face. Austin softly touched my chin with his thumb moving my face up to look at him. Once my eyes met his, they were locked. They were never to be torn apart. He then dropped his hand from my face and said once more,

"I am not. Leaving. And neither are you."

I nodded, verifying my understanding of our past agreement. We always said, we would never leave each other during a fight. We would talk it out, until we reached an agreement. It was similar to those marriage pacts couples make about not going to bed mad at each other. Except we were not married. We were just two kids who wanted a strong long lasting friendship. No matter how unreasonable the other person may be, we have to put up with them. Sometimes one person might have to try harder to end the argument, but what's important is that we both try. I _was_ trying, but then he hurt my feelings. And I got upset with him. I didn't think it was fair that he got to be angry and I just had to take it. I was ready to walk out that door. I was done being the only one who cared. Maybe he was willing to try now?

He walked over to my bed. He sat down and told me to join him.

"Come here." He instructed. I shyly advanced him settling next to him. I shifted away from him in efforts to avoid our shoulders brushing against each other. He did not pay mind to my action and continued to look down deep in thought.

"I wrote a song for you." I told him hoping to raise his attention. "It's called 'Bridge Over Trouble'. I thought maybe if your song didn't work out you could sing this one."

I had a feeling he was going to like it. I grabbed my guitar and began to serenade him.

 _When you're down and out_

 _When you're on the street_

 _When evening falls so hard_

 _I will comfort you (ooo)_

 _I'll take your part, oh, when darkness comes_

 _And pain is all around_

 _Like a bridge over troubled water_

 _I will lay me down_

 _Like a bridge over troubled water_

 _I will lay me down_

 _When no friends can be found,_

 _Your dad will be around_

 _To watch you grow and believe that you know_

 _A father's love will never go._

I placed the guitar down and grinned widely at Austin. He didn't say anything, but I was hoping he had enjoyed it.

"So, I know it's a little different from the usual tempo you sing at, but I think this song will be perfect for you to perform at the Helen show."

He still remained silent. He just sat there staring at the floor. I thought the purpose of us _staying_ was to talk. If we stay silent nothing will get resolved.

"So… do you like it? Austin." I finally asked him after minutes of silence.

"No, I-I don't." I hear him say. My heart dropped and I fell silent. He always likes my songs. How could he not like this one?

"Well, I guess, maybe we can speed it up... if it's too slow for you or we can-"

"No, that's not it."

"Then, what is it?" I asked growing impatient. How can he just _not_ like the song. There has to be some reason why he doesn't like it. I spent hours working on it and thought he would be impressed. It is about a father who is expresses his long lasting love for his son. Its beautiful! It has powerful lyrics, catchy hooks and a great melodic sound all together What's not to like?

"Okay…let's fix it then." I say getting up and walking over to the piano. I pat my hand down on the bench signaling for him to join me. It takes a minute, but he eventually rises to take a seat next to me.

"Alright," I sigh. I play the first verse and stop. Once again he shows no emotion. Something must be _really wrong_. This is painful for him. Working on this song with me is painful. But, why? "Austin? What's wrong with you?" I ask him sliding my hands off the piano and into his lifeless hands. To my surprise, he responds.

"I just don't agree with your lyrics." He tells me softly grazing his thumbs over my knuckles.

"What part?" I ask him.

Just as I am about to pull out my song book Austin stops my hand.

"I don't want to get into it. Okay?"

"Austin, we can to fix the song if you don't like it. We can change things up. It's okay, I'm open to your suggestions."

"Ally, I don't _want_ to suggest anything and I don't _want_ to fix anything because I don't like the song!" he yelled rising from his seat. He stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed. I took a deep breath and turned to face him. I said each word with more anger filling my voice. I was trying my hardest to contain my anger.

"What is the point of _staying_ if we don't communicate with each other. This pointless banter isn't enough. I need you to tell me _something_. Why don't you like the song?"

"I told you. I don't. Like. The lyrics." he told me to decreasing his distance with each word.

"Why don't you like the lyrics!" I screamed at him stepping in closer.

"I don't want to talk about it!" He turned away.

"Is it because of your dad?" I pushed.

"Stop! just Stop!" Austin yelled shutting his eyes tight.

"Why don't you like the lyrics." I pushed harder.

He quickly turns away from me and storms down the hallway. I follow him and continue to shout as he rushes down my staircase. He's keeping his feelings bottled up and I hate it. I have to know. I need to know. I deserve to know. He's my best friend. I hear my parents come out of their room, but I don't stop chasing him. "Austin! Answer me!" I yell.

Suddenly, my eyes widen, my feet stop. I am paralyzed with shock. I am overwhelmed with an immense sense of regret.

"Oh my God!" I whisper to myself.

Austin slips on one of the steps and falls forward. Suddenly everything is in slow motion. He tries to catch himself but he ends up tumbling down full speed. His body is thrown down the white 50 step staircase like a rag doll. I hear each loud bang as his head collides with the bars pounding either the bars or the steps on his way down. He catches himself as his left hand meets the black bar. He stands up, however, unable to keep his balance he falls over again. This time backwards. I just pray his back isn't broken, or his arms. I close my eyes unable to watch anymore.

I open my eyes and he is laying on the floor at the bottom of the staircase. Still as a lake. There is blood on the steps from the impact of his head and other scrapings that marked his perfect skin during his treacherous fall.

My parents ran behind me as we all rushed after Austin, careful not to slip. I grabbed his arm as I kneeled by his side. He was moving, but not very much. I lift up his heavy head solely supporting it with my hand. With my hand buried in his blond hair, I instantly regret every harsh word I said to him. I can feel the blood from his scalp soaking into my hand. He was staring right in my eyes as I held him up. His eyebrows were scrunched up in pain and his cheeks were red again. Not from blushing, but from bleeding. He opened and closed his eyes again and again. Each time he opened them, a new emotion would reveal. Exhaustion. Fear. Pain.

"Austin, can you move?" My dad asked.

He nodded his head as he moved his hand up to my hair for evidence of activity of his limbs. He ran his fingers deeply through my hair, sending me chills. He shifts his body forward uncomfortably, pressing his free hand against the tiles to support himself and to bring himself closer to me. He gives a grimace of pain. He removes his hand from the floor to softly grip my wrist.

"Can you stand sweety?" My mother asks Austin.

Austin looks like he's in so much agony. He shuts his eyes tightly, moaning in pain, but still keeps his hand tucked, wrapped, and tangled in my brown locks. I lean down to his red cheek and find a safe space to plant my kiss. I softly kiss him. Just enough to heal the pain. This seems to be what we do when we are in pain. I see him break briefly into a light laugh.

He tries to rise from the floor. I support his weight with my entire body, desperately trying to keep him up. He staggers a little bit. I just hope he doesn't completely lose his balance. Because, I don't know if I'll be able to catch him. He is just about twice my size. He slings his arm over my shoulder. Just as he is about to fall, my dad catches him on his other side He makes sure Austin does not lose balance and guides him to the front door. I bury my face in Austin's chest as my dad and I help him into the car. Once in the car, my dad jumps in the drivers seat. I sit in the back with Austin. He whispers apologies in my ear throughout the entire car ride. He feels for my hair as soon as we settle in the backseat. He releases a deep breath, as he is fondling my curls. I lean into his chest and happily provide him with therapy.


	9. Loving & Living

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! And If you thought the last chapter had a lot of drama, you ain't seen nothing yet! Thank you all for being so patient with me and understanding the process. I don't have writer's block or anything, I just like to read over my chapters several times before releasing them, to make sure the words are just right and that they provoke the right feelings. This chapter is really special to me. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9: Loving & Living**

"Austin we need you in Make-up in five!" Larry yells from the other side of the room. I yell back in response.

Rachel, my wardrobe girl, has me trying on different outfits for tonight. My dressing room was really far out in the back, so we decided to make all the last minute changes here in the hallway.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I look really pale and dull. I guess the make-up artists can fix that. There are dark circles drooping from my eyes. They can probably fix that too. My hair looks really dry and brittle.

"Austin, I really like this shirt. What do you say? You wanna go with this one?" Rachel beams pressing the blue collared shirt onto my chest.

"Yeah, this one's fine." I reply staring emptily at myself.

I imagine all the products on my face and all my imperfections being erased, but something's still not right. I still don't look right. _Your frown_. I conclude. _That's what's not right._ Unfortunately, I don't think the makeup artists can't fix that.

I sigh as I look down at my arm viewing the sling that is holding my arm up. I should be thankful, the doctor said the damage could have been way worse. I feel a quick sharp pain in my arm and wince noticeably as I grimace in pain.

"I'm sorry...Rachel? Can I grab my bag for a sec?" I ask her.

"Sure Austin." she replies taking a step back.

I quickly reach for my pills in my backpack and swallow them whole. I release a breath of relief as the pain is reduced. My doctor gave me some pills for the pain, and told me to leave the sling on my arm for about 3 weeks. To my parents' dismay, I have obeyed his orders. They tried to convince me to take it off for tonight's performance, but I refused. My doctor said taking off my sling before my arm healed would slow down the healing process. My dad just hates the way it limits my dancing. He should be lucky my whole body's not in a cast. _I'm_ lucky my whole body's not in a cast. After a fall like that, I'm just thankful I can walk.

I smile at Rachel as I get back in front of the mirror. She brings out a white leather jacket and has me try it on. I struggle slightly to remove my current jacket and she takes notice.

"Here. I'll help you with that." She says slipping my right sleeve off my arm with care. As she helps me into the new jacket I wince slightly feeling the pain of my arm. I tell her it's fine, and she keeps trying to pull it over my shoulder, but it hurts more and more. I express a grimace of pain as the sharp pain returns to me. Rachael stops, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay… maybe no jacket tonight." I suggested breathing heavily.

"Yea." she laughs and agrees. I laugh slightly as I flick the leather off my shoulders. I see him walking towards me from behind. I view his tall figure through the mirror. I avoid eye contact with him as tension builds inside me.

"Having trouble with that sling?" My father asks sarcastically. I roll my eyes ignoring his comment. I continue to fix my collar and adjust my outfit. He continues to antagonize me.

"You need to take it off. As soon as the concert is over you can put it back on and you'll have all night to rest with it on, but for the show it really needs to come off." He says with disgust as he stares down at my arm. He is trying to make me think his way is right, but I know If I listen to him, my arm will be broken by the end of the month.

"Yea, then you're gonna make me take it off for the Helen show tomorrow, and then it will never have time to heal." I stated plainly with casual irritation.

"Austin, you're a pop star. Pop stars are supposed to dance and sing and entertain. You can't entertain with that _thing_ on you. You're going to bore the audience. Do you honestly think your fans come to hear your _voice_? No. If they wanted to hear an average pop singer they could just turn on the radio and save their money." He laughs loudly. I see Rachel look up briefly shocked at my dad's obstreperous mannerism. I swallow hard becoming mortified by his public shaming of me.

Everyone seems to take notice. I feel myself becoming more embarrassed and also... angry! He tells me I'm all these horrible things and says I'm worthless all the time. He is extremely offensive and really hurtful. He makes me feel like a puppet. An incompetent, worthless puppet. He thinks the only thing I'm good for is 'putting on a show' he doesn't think I'm actually a gifted musician. He views my success as a lucky break! He doesn't believe in me! He doesn't care about me!

"They come to see the lights, the backdrops, the dancers, and the _real_ musicians that play behind you. They come for the whole Austin Moon experience. They come to see a show. It is your job to give them a show."

My blood hit its boiling point and anger quickly filled my body; it was overflowing, like a volcano.

"Stop! Just Shut-Up!" I yell quickly turning to face him. "I am _not_ taking the sling off! And if you have a problem with that, you can go screw yourself!" I shout with anger and annoyance. I feel like I'm about to tear my shirt open because of how tense my body feels right now. My hands ball up into a tight fist. I close the gap between us and get in his face. Since we are the same height, I just walk straight towards him. I bring my voice to a _quiet, yet stern anger tone._ I speak in a quiet scream.

"I am _more_ than a puppet who dances for a crowd! I am _more_ than just a show! I am an artist. You are trying to destroy me and reduce me to vulnerability, so I'll listen and be easier to manipulate. But I won't let you! I'll _never_ listen! I am unique and I am good at what I do." I feel tears coming, but I push them back. However, despite my efforts, I still feel water build up in my eyes. I feel my anxieties building up inside. I am on the brink of explosion.

"YOU'RE, AVERAGE." My dad corrects me breaking down my wall of defense. "Average singer, average dancer… just an average toy on the playground." He says enraging me emotionally. I feel more and more tears coming. But I reject them all. He is not worth a tear.

"I'm not your toy." I say with disgust shaking my head. I yell in a passionately angry voice. "I'm done believing what you say! I'm done crying over your insults! From now on they mean nothing to me! Cause _you_ mean nothing to me!" I turn quickly and wipe the fresh tears from my eyes. My breathing patterns become scattered and I can feel myself coming undone. I am about to explode. I'm about to breakdown. My dad turns my shoulder and I'm facing him once more. His eyes are soft and he looks me straight in the eyes. I'm praying to God I don't lose it right here.

"As your manager, you're fired. As your father, I'm very disappointed in you. You severely indecent spoiled brat." He finished with clear repugnance. He might as well have spit in my face. There was nothing left of my wall to be destroyed. All the bricks had fallen and I was just left there uncovered and exposed. My lips came together to form my last words; before they died along with my dignity.

"As your client and as your son, I hate you." I finish before storming off to my dressing room.

* * *

I stumbled inside quickly shutting the door, locking myself inside. I find a corner behind my couch and curl up with a pillow and start to cry my eyes out. I clench the pillow so hard, the fabric begins to tear. I continue to tear the pillow, then I throw it across the room, shattering my lamp in the process. Unsatisfied, I drive my hand across my vanity table violently sliding all my junk onto the floor. I look into the mirror and view my red, dark eyes. My hair has been thrown in several different directions and my shirt is torn. Displeased once again with my appearance, I drive my right hand into my vanity mirror cracking and shattering the glass. I watch the pieces fall onto the cleaned off table. I laugh sickly at what awful mess I had made of my room, and then watch _myself_ fall along with the glass. I sink down to the floor and begin to sob vehemently.

This isn't at all what I had planned for myself. When I was younger, I had always dreamed of becoming a musician, making music, and sharing it with people around the world. But not like this. I had lived my whole life waiting for something, and it had killed me when it found me. I never wanted to be a teen heartthrob pop star with perfect hair, perfect teeth, and a perfect body; because I never truly respected singers like that. I didn't consider them artists. I considered them stagnant place holders. Holding the place for the next heart throb to come along, or the next pop star to reach the spotlight. But I _did_ consider myself an artist. Who would have thought I'd come to realize those people and I were one in the same. I'm just a typical stereotype. I'm just a placeholder. I'm just... average.

There is a light tap on my door. I ignore it and do not even attempt to answer.

I didn't care how many people paid to see me tonight. I was not getting on that stage for all the money in the world. A whirlwind of pain engulfs me as the problem in my shoulder makes it's presence known. I bury my head in my lap, wishing I had my pills in here. Now I'm crying because of emotional _and_ physical pain.

I hear a key work it's way through my door and hear it turn. The door opens revealing Ally. I forgot I had given her a key to my dressing room. I kept my face buried in my lap as she entered. I felt her hands rest on my back. I lifted myself up to look at her, revealing my red tear dried eyes. She must have thought I was the most pathetic guy in the world. I'm 16 years old and I'm crying my eyes out like a 5 year old.

My chest begins to burn and my throat feels parched and dry. The emotional pain registers once more and Ally pulls me into a tight embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I slowly snake my arms around her waist. I am full on _sobbing_ right now. I've never cried this hard in my life. They were all I ever wanted. I just wanted my parents to love me for me. Not for what I have done, or for all that I'll accomplish; but just because I'm their son. Even now I still want it. I just want their acceptance. But, they only accept perfection. And… I'm not perfect. So, I think that means they'll never really love me. I must be grateful for their tolerance of me. Cause I know that's all I'll ever get.

"If no one loves me, then what's the point of... living?" I speak in a faint whisper. That thought had never popped in my head before and I never meant to speak it. I feared thoughts like that. The words came out sorrowful and terrible. Ally's eyes widened as she heard the words and slightly moved back from me to look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I said that." I quickly apologize as my eyes widen in resolution. "I didn't m-mean that, I promise." I quickly inform her as I see tears flood her eyes. She is plastered with fear and looks terrified. Dwelling in self pity too long, is never a good thing. "No don't cry. I didn't mean it okay? I promise I didn't mean it." I sniff loudly trying to wipe away the tears that fall from her eyes with my thumb, trying to push back my own, in the process. I wrap both my hands around her face, giving her a sad smile. "I'm sorry for scaring you." She doesn't say anything, and just leans back into our embrace hugging me tighter. I squeeze her with everything in me and right in this moment, I make a promise that as long as there are people like _her_ in this world I'll keep living.

"Trust me, you will always be loved. If not by the world then by God. And me." Ally whispers in my ear.

"God? And you?" I say. "Well, I think I can live with that." I smile lightly.

I break out in another cry. I feel the warm tears began to paint my face. I take a deep breath. As we sit on the floor, with our arms wrapped around each other and my eyes focused on the curl pattern of her soft brown hair.

I feel Ally start to loosen her grip on me and my smile fades. She loosens her arms to view me and she slowly connects her lips with mine. I pull back slowly, not wanting the usual treatment we give each other when we are feeling poorly. I just wanted to be held.

"Ally" I breath lightly pushing her away. "I... just need a friend right now." I softly tell her not wanting hurt her feelings in any way.

"I know, it's.. a friendship kiss. Remember?" She smiles at me.

I lightly return the smile and she leans back in. She kisses me slowly. I close my eyes hoping I am wrong, and that this kiss will make everything better. At first, it's just like the first time I kissed her, then suddenly, it's an entirely different sensation. I get this feeling, that sends me 1000 ft. in the air. I feel like I'm flying and she's taking me higher and higher, till I can't breath anymore. Soon I actually lose my breath; but she is the one that pulls away first. My eyes remained closed as I try to save with my mind, what I had lost with my lips.

"You didn't have to stop." I tell her wonder-stricken as I catch my breath.

"We have to breath" She laughs lightly. I open my eyes.

I shake my head and reply "Nope, not me. I can multi-task." Ally laughs along with me and I just stare at her. I glance down at her lips then back at her eyes.

"I wanna kiss you again." I tell her honestly bringing my hand up to the side of her face.

"I'm gonna kiss you again." I conclude. She smiles as she nods giving me her consent. I savor the wonderful sensations and kiss her with all the passion and patience I have. I kindly place my hands on either side of her soft, rosy cheeks; in efforts to bring her face closer to mine.

She giggles quietly pulling away after several minutes. I catch my own breath and lean back in. I reveled in the moment, as I rest my forehead against hers. I took a deep breath breathing in and out still captivated and enchanted. This is it. Right here. This is perfection. This is what perfect looks like. This is what perfect feels like.

"Do you wanna...get up" I ask her.

"Yea" She smiles softly.

We pull away temporarily to lift ourselves up onto the couch. She leans into my chest and I pull her closer wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"I love you for being here with me right now. This is exactly what I needed. _You're_ exactly what I needed." I whisper in her ear, fondling her locks. We stay like this, in perpetual perfection.

"You're my favorite person in the world." I tell her yawning as I adjust her in my arms.

"You're _my_ favorite person in the world." She tell me, filling my heart with joy.

I'm surprised no one has bothered us all this time. But I'm also really thankful for that. I don't know what I would have done if my dad had walked into my dressing room. I don't even want to look at him right now. I'm just glad Ally was here tonight. I wouldn't have made it through if it wasn't for her. I probably would still be crying. Or worse. Singing on that stage. My eyelids grow heavy and I slowly drift in and out of sleep. I eventually let the sound of her breath lull me to a soft slumber.

* * *

A loud knock is heard from my door waking me up. I don't answer, hoping the person will leave. To my disappointment, the door cracks open. Gary appears behind the door. He doesn't open it all the way. He pokes his head in, scanning the room before his eyes land on me and Ally.

"Are you... coming back Austin?" He asks delicately. I shake my head and reply.

"No." I respond simply.

He nods his head briefly, before closing the door. "Okay." I hear him reply. Before he closes the door fully, he tells me "I'll… send your limo to the back. So you and... Ally can go together."

"Thank you." I reply.

 **DRAMATIC! Am I right? I am enjoying, writing this story and I hope you all are enjoying reading it. I didn't write a hospital scene, because I feel like all my stories end up with someone in the hospital at some point, and I didn't want to go there. I also wasn't too concerned with making the repercussions of the fall realistic. I just wanted get the point across. That's the beauty of writing Fiction!**


	10. An Apology

**Chapter 10: An Apology**

"So, you can stay in the guest room. I'll get you some more pillows and… all the other bed paraphernalia." Ally told Austin as she sat him down on the new mattress. They had just recently replaced the old one because it wasn't firm enough. She had prepared for his visit. Ally had asked her dad a few days ago if they could get a better mattress for the guest room, because She knew Austin would soon be sleeping on it. She knew living with his parents would not last. Their relationship was hanging on a thin thread for as long as she could remember; fraying and fraying day by day.

"Ally, you don't have to get all that stuff, I know where everything is." He laughed lightly beginning to rise from the bed. Ally placed a hand on his shoulder sitting him back down.

"I know, but I want to get it for you" the girl replied earnestly. She wanted him to feel like an actual guest in the house. She also, didn't want to risk her parents seeing him. She had not yet asked permission for him to stay. "And besides, you're our guest!" she said with alacrity.

As her hand fell from his shoulder, she turned towards the door to retrieve the items.

Suddenly, a soft hand takes hold of _her_ hand perpetuating her departure. Without saying a word, he draws her lovingly to his side.

"I wanted to say thank you."

"Of course. You're welcome." She smiled widely at the boy, lightening up his heart in the process. He looked into her eyes and had wondered if she had understood and accepted his gratitude to the extent in which he had offered it. He wanted her to understand how much he truly appreciated her. He wanted to say he loved her, and to express how beautiful of a person she was. So, he said thank you.

Sitting in the guest room reminded him of Ally's bedroom, because it had resembled it so much. Thinking about their last encounter in her room, had troubled him deeply. Pain and remorse quickly filled his heart. He then discovered he had never really apologized to her. She had been extremely caring and forgiving, without ever receiving an apology. He rose from his seat to properly give his overdue apology.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for the other night when we were here, I went too far. I had no right or reason to be rough with you. All you were doing was trying to help me, but I was so stupid and selfish I didn't realize that." He let go of her hand, feeling his past actions had discredited him the honor of holding her hand. He knew how fearful he made her feel that night and he hated it. He became the monster that his parents had been. He became Ally's monster. He threatened the safety of the person he loved the most. The pain and guilt struck him hard. He felt an immense sense of shame. He took a seat, unable to stand the humiliation. Ally took a seat right next to him encouraging him to continue on. His eyes focused on the ground as he tried to finish his apology. He felt like crying again. The feeling of his deep regret almost brought tears to his eyes. However, he did not release any tears. She had already seen him cry once tonight. That was enough. She could never see him that low again. He took a deep breath, then continued on.

"I couldn't have made you feel any less safe, and I _knew_ you were scared, but I didn't care. I was just so, so, _angry_ and _frustrated_ with my parents, my career, and myself. But, I had absolutely _no_ right to take it out on you. I'm supposed to make you feel safe, and protect you, but I was your biggest threat of safety." He lifted his eyes from the floor and turned his head towards Ally. The tips of his blond hair brushed her forehead and his heavy breath was evident on her skin. He was three inches from her lips, but he didn't go any further. His chest rose highly as he took another deep breath. Before completing his apology with, "I'm so sorry." He whispered with earnest repentance.

She forgave him instantly like she always had. She took their hands that were side by side and intertwined them. A little unsettled by her quick response, he continued on. "Are you sure? You don't have to. You don't even have to try, I know that-" He tried, but her mind was made up. She took his other hand and slipped it into her own. She gave him her trust back. She gave him back what he had gained and lost in one night.

"I'll always try. Because I love you." She promised him.

"And I love you." He smiled continuing the love song.

"Now, I need you to forgive yourself. You're a good person. You deserve forgiveness." She told him. "You do." She repeated seeing the doubt in his eyes. "No matter what your parents said." She added. Ally had never witnessed firsthand his parents' harsh and candid formality; however, she could tell an outside source was keeping him from accepting his own apology. Perverting his mind with lies filled with vituperation. Because only two people in this world were capable of doing that.

Austin nodded slightly, acknowledging her request. She wrapped her arms around him for the last time that night, and he gladly returned the warm embrace.

"Try to get some sleep okay? It's pretty late." The girl slipped out of his grasp and continued towards the door out of the room.

She closed the door quietly, hoping not to wake her parents. She tiptoed down the hall only to find her mom and dad standing outside their bedroom door with concerned faces. Ally's father took a step towards her crossing his arms.

"Ally, what's going on?" Her father asked sternly.

"Is that Austin in there sweetheart?" Her mom asked sweetly.

Ally took a deep breath before responding. She didn't know just how she would explain to her parents that Austin would be staying with them for a while. Would they be mad? Would they understand? Well, it didn't really matter, because Austin was staying with her regardless of what they said. She loved him and could not let him spend another day in that awful, house. It was tearing him apart.

"Austin is going to be staying with us for a while." She said confidently.

"Umm excuse me? He's not staying anywhere but in his _own_ house." Her dad replied moving past his daughter towards the guest room. Ally quickly ran in front of her dad and began to plead.

"Dad please, Austin got in a really big fight with his dad at the concert tonight, and I didn't think he should have to return home."

"Ally, lots of kids argue with their parents. His dad probably has already forgotten about the little quarrel and is ready for his son to come home. I know you care about him a lot, but he can't stay here, he needs to go home."

"It _is_ late honey, maybe we can let Austin stay here for tonight, then in the morning we can drop him off at his house." Her mother reasoned.

Ally became more and more upset. She was slowly losing her patience, but had to contain herself. She couldn't let her teenage instincts take over and cause her to overreact. She had to calmly let them know, one night wasn't enough. That his life was in danger. All he needed was one more fight like tonight's, to permanently damage his self-esteem to the point of self-hatred.

"His parents are verbally abusive." She told them flatly. She didn't cry, or scream, she told them his situation without any euphemisms or exaggerations.

"They tell him that he is worthless and stupid, just to shatter his confidence so that he's easier to manipulate. They tear him up emotionally every day with horrible words in efforts to make him more vulnerable. The fight he had earlier tonight, was not a normal fight between father and son. His dad attacked him with foul words. His dad yelled at him in front of everyone back stage and humiliated him. He was so upset; he didn't even perform tonight. I found him locked in his dressing room sitting in a corner. He was crying _so_ hard. We're talking about Austin. The most confident, happy, fun-loving guy, was bawling his eyes out in utter shame and mortification. Dad, his parents are monsters. This is the only place he is safe."

Her father nodded as did her mother in acceptance. They understood the circumstance he was in, and were willing comply. After all, they did once offer their home to him in the past. Now, shouldn't be any different.

"Okay, he can stay here, I guess until we… figure things out." Her dad told her as he hushed his voice. "I know how it can be living with a dad like that. It's not easy. He's welcomed here." He finished with a nod. Ally thanked her parents and promised to make it up to them.

"I'll be checking in on you and him during the nights though. To make sure each of you stay in your separate rooms. I don't want any visiting during the night. Understood?"

"Yes sir," She laughed at his comment. As her parents returned to their room, she heard her mother scolding her father for his last comment.

 **Hello! Everyone! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	11. Ready for Change

**Chapter 11: Ready for Change**

My eyes flutter open, and they land on the clock that is just above the white dresser.

 _7:00_

"Uhh" I groan lightly to myself. I wasn't bothered by the time; I just didn't want to be awake right now. Although last night was essentially a nightmare, I wasn't in any hurry to wake up to my bitter reality. I turned over to my side in an effort to go back to sleep. Then out of nowhere, my phone uttered a loud, piercing noise. I instinctively covered my ears and rose from my position. The noise became louder and louder. I grabbed my phone and roughly slid my finger across the screen to unlock it.

It was my alarm clock. The raucous sound I was dreading, was one of my favorite songs. "Clocks" by Coldplay. I quickly hit dismiss and the song came to an end.

 _Early meeting at 10 with crew to discuss the song_

I read the note and then closed the window. I locked my phone and set it on my desk.

After I took a shower, I got dressed. I don't remember the last time I slept in past 7:00. It felt natural to wake up at this time. Even though I had absolutely no desire to be anywhere, I still felt obligated to dress myself. I almost forgot for a second that I was not home. The quietness is so familiar to me. Remembering I am a guest, I walk downstairs ready to greet Ally and her parents. To my surprise, they are all running around the kitchen in a very haste manner. Ally looks completely flustered as she searches for a spatula to flip her golden pancakes. Her dad is flipping through the drawers looking for a towel to clean his coffee stained dress shirt. Mrs. Dawson is roughly scrubbing the table, trying to get the coffee stain out. I spot a bright green spatula on the counter. Making my presence known, I hand the spatula to Ally.

"Good morning Ally." I smile as I place the spatula in her hand. Her eyes brighten as she takes the green stick.

"Thank you Austin, and good morning to you too." She spins around to continue flipping the pancakes. I take a seat at the table and greet her parents.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Dawson." I say politely. They both greet me with a smile and continue with their various tasks.

"Oh, Austin dear could you empty the trash, I always forget to do it in the mornings. Otherwise the garbage truck won't pick it up." Mrs. Dawson mumbles off.

"Of course." I say as I walk over to the bin. I realize in this moment; it's been almost four years since I've taken out the trash. With my busy lifestyle my parents always hired people to do most of the house work. I still remembered how to do it of course, but it was a strange thing.

We all sat down together when Ally was finished with the pancakes. They were delicious. Best I've ever had.

"Ally, I am in love with these pancakes, they are perfect" I complimented her.

"Just think, in a couple of years you'll be eating like this, every morning." Her dad commented. I glanced at him for a moment, but didn't understand what he had meant. Ally's mom had hit her husband lightly on the shoulder, telling him something. They laughed as if they had an inside joke together. I looked at Ally to see if she understood, but she had the same confused expression as me. I ignored his comment and continued to eat.

"So, you guys are thing now, right?" Her dad asked. My face grew red and I dropped my fork. I turned my attention to Ally to see her response, she laughed off the comment and simply said no. She established our relationship, but I could tell her dad wasn't convinced. To be honest, he had every reason to think we were more than friends, we definitely act like we are. But unfortunately he was still incorrect. Ally and I loved each other and that's all they needed to know.

"I'm sorry Austin, is he making you uncomfortable?" Penny said sweetly.

"Not at all." I shrugged.

"It's a pleasure to have you."

"The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for allowing me to stay here." I reply.

"Of course." Lester answers.

When breakfast is over, they begin to rush again. Ally's dad gives his goodbyes to the family and heads out the door for what I assume is work.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to put gas in the car for you this morning Ally." Penny sighed in disappointment.

"I can drive her" I offer.

"Austin, you don't have to do that." Her mother tells me as she searches the house for her purse.

"I want to." I tell Ally's mother.

"Okay, thank you. I'll see you later honey! Bye Austin!" She calls out towards us as we leave.

Once we are outside, I take Ally's hand and walk her to where my car is. Last night after we arrived at her house, I had someone drive my Porsche to Ally's house, in case of an emergency. I open the passenger door for her, then get in on the other side. As I began driving, I realize I don't know how to get to her school.

"Ally, am I going the right way?" I ask her as she fiddles with a large poster in her hand.

"Yeah, Marino high is on West Lake Rd., so just keep straight until you see it." She tells me.

"What's that you're holding?"

"Oh, this? This is my chemistry project. I worked so hard on it. Trying to get it perfect. If I get an A on this project I should have an A in the class, finally."

"What? Are you telling me Ally Dawson doesn't already have straight A's?" I joke with her.

"I know, but this class is especially hard. You wouldn't believe the stuff we are required to do."

"It's weird, with my online school, we don't ever really do projects. We just submit the work online, and then we're done."

"Aww, that's no fun." She sighs sadly.

"Well, homeschooling isn't supposed to be fun. It's just supposed to be fast." I say flatly.

"I guess you're right." She concludes turning her eyes towards the window, as we pass the beautiful oak tree park. As we enter the school zone, I slow down as the signs instruct. I watch all the little kids walk across the pathways and it takes me back to when I was in 5th grade. That was one of the best school years of my life. Life was chill, school was easy, parents weren't jerks. Things were a lot better back then. As I pull into the high school parking lot, I see a group of girls about our age waiting in front of the school. After I park the car, I jump out to open the door for Ally, just as she steps out, the girls wave at her.

"Are those girls your friends?" I ask her. She says yes, so I wave back at them.

"Hi Ally! Hey Austin." The girls yell.

"How do they know _my_ name?" I absentmindedly ask. Ally gives me that look, and I instantly remember, the reason why most people in this state probably know my name.

"Thanks for driving me Austin." Ally says giving me a hug.

"No problem." I reply lightly pecking her cheek. She smiles at me one last time giggling slightly.

"I'll see you this afternoon." She blushes. I release her and whisper one last goodbye in her ear. I see her friends' eyes widen as she leaves my grasp. I smile to myself and walk back to the other side of my car.

Somehow, I find myself at the 10 'o'clock meeting with my crew. I'm a little late, because I had to stop to get gas. I drive into the parking lot and see my mother's car. How wonderful, my mother is here.

As soon as I enter the conference room, I spot my mother sitting in the corner, talking with my agent. I can feel all eyes focus on me as I walk into the room. I take a deep breath and walk over to one of the empty seats. Jeb, one of my other managers, starts the meeting.

"Okay, now that Austin's here we can get started. So obviously, we are going to have to make up for last night, considering he didn't perform, so we were planning on having a benefit concert at the fair. This concert would be free. It would also be a great time to release his new song. Austin? Any comments?" He asks me as I stare at the floor with my hands folded in my lap. I shake my head and motion for him to continue. I was half listening.

"Okay, so also-"

He is cut off, by my mother. Of course.

"Yeah, no, I have a comment. Free benefit concert? I don't think so. We lost a plethora of money from last night, we cannot afford to have a benefit concert, I don't know about you, but I don't enjoy losing money. Austin will not be performing, unless the audience is paying." She finished leaning back in her chair, and crossing her arms. She is especially snappy today.

My mom then began fighting with Jeb and they went back and forth. I eventually stepped out in annoyance. The meeting ended soon after that. My mother came out with a raging expression. You could tell she did not get her way. She trudged past me, without saying a word. She didn't make eye contact or even acknowledgement that I was standing there. She just walked pass me like a wall. I was completely astonished. I had prepared for her to badger me with questions and for her to yell at me, but nothing. She didn't say anything to me. Honestly, I didn't know if I liked it, or not. I caught up with my mom as she walked into the parking lot.

"Mom." I called her as I followed behind her. She didn't turn around. What, was she ignoring me now?

"Mom, stop." I said a little louder, but she still kept walking. She _had_ to have heard me. She was definitely ignoring me. Growing impatient, I cut in front of her, stopping her in the process.

"Mom, why are you ignoring me?" I say confronting her as we stand face to face. She lifts her head to look me in the eyes, and smiles menacingly.

"Oh, hello Austin, what's up?" She said as if this was our first encounter. I was beyond confused.

"What do you mean, what's up? I've called you like three times." I state annoyed.

"Oh, really? Sorry kid, I thought you were calling someone else." She stated innocently as she readjusted her sunglasses nonchalantly. I simply ignored her comment and continued on to what I was going to talk to her about. I brushed my hand through my hair as I tried to find the right words to say. Despite the weird way she was acting, I thought I should tell her my new living situation. I wasn't going to ask permission, I was just letting her know, so her and dad wouldn't get worried or anything.

"So, Ally and her folks are putting me up for a while. I just wanted to let you know." I finished awkwardly.

"That's great! I'm glad you found a place to stay." She beamed. "Ya' know, I'm glad you showed up today. I have all your things in the back seat and in the trunk. I was going to have them deliver it, but I didn't know where to send it! So, just bring your car over, and we'll transfer the stuff." She replied happily.

Why was she acting like this? Were they planning on kicking me out or something? I didn't do anything wrong! She was treating me like a stranger. I played along though. I drove my car over to her like she said, and transferred all my stuff into my own car. I remained silent all the while, unsure of what exactly was happening.

"Okay!" She clasped her hands together joyfully. "Glad we got that over with! Okay, so I'll see you this Thursday at the Helen Performance, rest your voice!" She beamed happily. My face remained flat as I frowned at her. She quickly turned around but I was not satisfied.

"Mom, wait." I tried, but she would not grant me another second. She actually began to walk faster to her car.

"Bye!" She yelled, in the phoniest voice ever as she hopped in her car and drove off.

I stood there in utter shock.

What just happened? Did I just get kicked out of my house? I have _one_ mental breakdown, and as a result, I am disowned by my parents?

I was doing _so_ well. I thought if I pretended to be okay with how they treated me long enough, it might _actually_ be true, someday. But, I didn't pretend hard enough. All my hard work went down the drain that night of the concert. All my compressed feelings and emotions erupted and took over me. I was adjusting, I was adapting. But, I had a relapse. Because of that, I lost my parents. I knew my dad was hopeless, but as much as I hate to admit it, especially now, I always thought my mother would come through for me one day. I always dreamed her motherly instincts would kick in and she would protect me from my dad. But, those instincts never kicked in. And now they never will.

As I drive back to Ally's school to pick her up, I suddenly get a blast of inspiration. Music inspiration. I am in a panic mode because I cannot write all the stuff down. I have to keep it buried in my memory. When we arrive at the house, Ally helps me bring in all of my clothes, and other things. When we finish, I suggest we write a song, because I feel the need to release all my ideas.

"I have a better idea. Let's go downtown. There's this music store downtown, where they have the most gorgeous pianos. We can write our song there. Plus, no one ever goes into that store at night, so it will be more private."

I agree and we set off for the store.

* * *

We sat together at the gorgeous, white piano lightly playing the keys, with no real direction. Her fingers flowed across the black keys creating wonderful minor chords. We then began playing the song we wrote a couple of weeks ago. It's called "Super Hero." It's one of my favorite songs we have ever written together. It's about a girl who has struggled all her life, with… well life struggles. She wearied herself out trying to handle it all on her own. When she finally accepted she needed help, she was free, and happy again. All because she let her superhero, help carry the weight.

"So, you went to pick up your stuff from your house today?" She asked as we finished playing the song.

"No, my mom actually already had my stuff already packed and ready to go in her car. When we met at the meeting, she told me to transfer all the stuff to my car, then she left." I explained to her starting a new melody.

"Wow, she must have been really mad?" Ally inferred listening to my soft song. I quickly laughed at her assumption.

"Nope. The complete opposite. She was thrilled I found a place to stay and sent me off as If it were just another day of going to school."

Ally sat there never reverting her eyes from me. She focused in, like a child, viewing ice cream for the first time. Completely engrossed in my story. I knew the only reason she was giving me so much attention was because of that night. When we usually talk, she's listening, but not studying my words. This was a little unsettling.

"She didn't answer when I called her mom." I continued. "I had to step directly in front of her, just to get her to stop and talk to me. She's worse than my dad." I finished bitterly, as my melody grew louder and faster and more intense. I began playing a classical song I learned when I was little. It was a very complicated piece, but I had mastered it by the time I was fourteen. I had always thought it was beautiful, so I made a vow to myself, never to forget how to play it. And so far, I have remembered.

"I'm sorry Austin." Ally sympathizes placing her hand on mine as I finish the song. I appreciate her sympathy, but I, for the first time in a while, I don't need it.

"I'm not." I say turning towards her, shrugging my shoulders. It was time to stop feeling sorry for myself for having lousy parents. There was nothing I could do about it, so there was no point in wallowing in the pity. It was time to move on.

"Like you told your parents, my mom and dad were abusive, I should be happy to be out of their house. I don't have to feel emotionally oppressed anymore. I can be happy. And be satisfied with myself. This is a good thing, and I'm glad it happened." I told her honestly. I am ready for a change in my life. I am ready to take on new challenges and let go of the old ones.


	12. Pillow Talk

**I'm sorry for the long wait. After I viewed a review asking if I was still working on the story, I felt bad, so I immediatly began writing. It's summer and I'm still in high school, so I have no excuse not to be working on this story. This Chapter's called Pillow Talk.**

 **Austin's POV:**

"Okay, I think that was the last box." Ally breathed heavily obviously out of breath. She placed the box by my night stand. I thanked her as I laid flat on the left side of my new, and very comfortable mattress. Ally walked over and laid next to me. While we laid there, I thanked her for helping me officially move in. I owed it all to her. Ally helped me get away from my parents and opened up her home for me to stay. She was truly the best-est friend anyone could ever ask for.

"It's perfect isn't it?" Ally said grabbing my hand. She took a deep breath and spoke very relaxed and calm.

 _Anywhere with you is perfect, really._

That, is what I was thinking, however I did not feel the need to say that, considering we were already lying in bed together, holding hands. If we were already setting the scene, the least we could do was limit the romantic banter. That was the _least_ , we could do. It felt weird lying next to her like this. It felt like we had moved in together and were lying on our new bed or something. It was strange to picture us married, or even living together. But oddly, I found myself smiling at the thought.

"The mattress? Yeah It's really comfortable. It's _way_ better than any mattress I've ever slept on." I replied.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I thought it was super comfy too, that's why I convinced my dad to pay a little extra to buy it."

I laughed lightly to myself at the mention of her dad. He was always hinting sexual innuendos when we were all together, making things super awkward. Sometimes it was funny, but most of the time it was awkward.

"Your dad, he… thinks we're involved huh."

"Oh, yeah. He's ridiculous." She laughed as if recalling a joke. Then, almost as if she was stating a fact she turned to me and said, "You know we can't…do anything. While we're in this house."

"All we've ever done was kiss, I don't see what we would d-" I stated little confused as to why she was telling me this.

"Well, I just want to make sure we're on the same page. We never really talked about what happened that night in your dressing room." Ally commented delicately.

"What do you mean? You covered the subject _that_ night. It was a friendship kiss. Those were _your_ words." I tried to explain hoping she would drop the subject so we wouldn't have to discuss that uncomfortable night. I was broken and vulnerable I didn't really want to recap.

" _Well_ , if _that_ was a friendship kiss, I'd love to see how you kiss your girlfriend." She replied making me laugh. This is the side of Ally I love. It's funny and quirky and playful. It can take a serious subject and make it trivial. However, her comment had me thinking.

 _Did she like the kiss That much?_

I thought about asking her, but decided against it.

"Just, don't expect anything to happen while we're here." She concluded.

"What would I expect Ally?" I grinned lightly as I asked her. Almost in a challenging way.

"I'm not putting anything into your teenage boy mind, but, just keep in mind we're at my _parents_ house. So we're gonna have to _act_ like friends."

"We're always friends. That's why we share friendship kisses. Remember!" I smiled at her pretending as though I didn't understand what she was implying. I then started leaning in towards her face to kiss her.

"Austin, Stop!" She laughed shoving her hand over my mouth preventing me from connecting our lips. I scaled the sides of her abdomen with my fingers and started to tickle her. We both began laughing like Hyenas and I grabbed her waist to get easier access and full on attacked her. I straddled her down pinning her and caging her in, so there was no way for her to escape. She was kicking and screaming but I continued tickling the life out of her. She pounded her head against the bed repetitively smiling widely as she filled the room with beautiful laughs. She hit me in my stomach with her foot, making me contract. It didn't hurt very much, but it took me by surprise.

"W-wait, wait, wait" She managed to get out as she breathed heavily. "I can't breath, I can't breath." I stopped to let her breath and then flipped back over to lay on the other side of her.

"Man! Tickling takes a lot out of you." I said as our chests rose high and low and our breathing was beginning to slow down. I turned to her and saw her laugh along with me. These are the moments that remind me of when we were young. We would do stuff like this all the time. I would chase her around, she would jump on me, we would jump off of stuff… We used to have crazy fun.

"Ally do you remem-"

I was quickly cut off, when Ally's mom walked into the open bedroom. It was too sudden to jump out of the bed, so we just sat up and scooted a little further from each other. It's not like we were doing anything wrong, it just felt weird to be walked in on while you were in bed with another person.

"How's the unpacking going, Guys?" She smirked as if she knew a dirty little secret of ours.

"It's going fine." I replied. "We just took a little break."

"Yeah, we were just uhhh wrestling?" Ally added turning to me as if It was a question.

"Yeah." I laughed at Ally as she sat next to me nervously talking to her mother.

Mrs. Dawson walked out of the room after letting us know Mr. Dawson had arrived with the locks for our bedroom doors. She also told us to finish unpacking soon.

"Okay." I smiled right before she closed the door.

"I'm just glad you're dad didn't walk in. Phew, that would have been Scary." I told Ally sitting at the edge of her bed.

As if just to spite me, her dad walks in with the locks in his hands. My heart begins to beat a mile a minute and as soon as our eyes lock, I jump from the bed and stand up.

 _Why did Mrs. Dawson have to close the door! She's making this look even worse!_

"Hello, Mr. Dawson!" I said slightly out of breath. I saw through my periferals Ally laughing at my nervous behavior.

"Hello, Austin." Ally's dad responded suspiciously. He looks down at his locks. "So, I got locks for your bedrooms, because I don't trust you guys to stay in your own rooms at night. So.. can you handle installing them by yourself?"

"Yes sir. I can install them." I say proudly as I stand straight up with my hands crossed stiffly infront of my body.

"Alright, good to know." He finishes before walking out of the room. He leaves the door open, giving me a warning glance in the process.

My shoulders drop, and I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

 _After dinner and after Austin & Ally went to their separate beds. Quiet phone call:_

 **Austin: Hey, I just wanted someone to talk to. I got bored.**

 **Ally: Okay, that's fine.**

 **Ally: Have you talked to your dad since last week?**

 **Austin: A little bit. I just told him where I was staying. He didn't really care."**

 **Ally: Did he say anything else?**

 **Austin: Umm yeah he said some other things.**

 **Ally: Like what?**

 **Austin: Well, I don't really want to share**

 **Ally: That's fine**

 **Austin: Most of the conversation consisted of yelling and screaming. From both ends. I said some things I regret, he said many things, but him regretting them, is not probable. Especially considering most of what he said was redundant. If his word choice didn't bother him the first time, I can't see why he should feel the need to recant them. The pathetic part, is that his words hurt just as much as they did before. I guess thick skin takes a while to build.**

 **Ally: Thick skin does take a while to build. But, even when you have it, there are still some obstacles in life that are going to have sharp turns the puncture your thick skin leaving you with wounds. Getting hurt is inevitable, what I think is important, is that we seek healing rather than running away from pain.**

 _I had left the line flat for a bit as I processed her words. She was truly inspiring and shockingly brilliant._

 **Ally: Austin? Are you still there?**

 **Austin: Yes, I'm here. Are you?**

 **Ally: Of course, I will always be here for you.**

 **Austin: I appreciate you a lot. I promise, one of these days, I'll make your life as good as you've made mine.**

 **Ally: You've already have.** She laughed honestly.


	13. School

**Hey guys! Glad to have you back, this chapter's a little short, but sweet. Austin's feelings for Ally are a little bit more clear.**

 **Chapter 13: School**

I am waiting for Ally to finish getting ready so we can head to school. I grab the fresh smoothie her mom so graciously made for us, and transfer it into a water bottles to make them travel friendly. They are spinach and banana smoothies. Surprisingly, good.

"Ally! You need to leave soon. You're gonna be late!"

Ally's mom is cleaning the blender in the sink and washing the other smoothie paraphernalia.

Ally's parents encouraged me to enroll at Marino High, so that I can finish out my senior year with more kids my own age. I started three weeks ago. Ally's and my schedule are almost entirely different, however we do have one common course, our elective; music.

"I'm here, I'm here." Ally says briskly running down the steps.

Whoa, someone's dressing to impress. She pulls down her mini skirt so that's it's back to the appropriate length and drags the middle of her shirt up to cover her...self. Why am I mentally documenting this?

"Ready?" I smile trying to snap my mind back to reality. I stand up and pull my backpack over my shoulder.

"I think so…" She bites her lip thinking. She's wearing pink lipstick, it looks really cute on her. Most girls look kinda trashy with bright lipstick, but on Ally, it looks gorgeous. "Wait, I forgot my phone, how could I forget my phone!"

I stop her before she runs up, how could I let her run upstairs and risk messing up her makeup?

"I'll get it for you, we're already pressed for time." I fly up the steps into her bedroom. She has loads of makeup spread out on her vanity table and tissues piled up in the trash. I look around for her phone. An open magazine on her bed, catches my eye. It's a catalog for jewelry. Not just boring old jewelry, but like musical accessories. It has tons of charm bracelets with musical notes on them, and guitar pick necklaces, like mine, and even microphone earrings. This is _really_ cool, I think as I begin to flip through the catalog.

"Austin, can you find it!" I hear Ally's voice.

I immediately drop the magazine and spot her phone under the night stand. I yank the charger out and retrieve the phone.

"Ally, your smoothie's-"

As soon as I start, Ally swings her elbow behind her knocking over one of the bottles that was on the counter, spilling the spinach banana smoothie all over the floor.

"All over the floor." I say slowly.

"It's fine Ally, you and Austin just go on ahead I can clean this up."

Ally's poor mom begins to wipe up the smoothie from the floor.

"Sorry mom! Ugh, now I don't have any breakfast." Ally complained as we left.

"You can have mine." I laugh. She seems so distraught over a little spill.

"Thank You!"

"Mmhm" I replied casually.

* * *

We arrive at school just a bit before the bell rings. I am eager to show Ally the science project my partner, Daren, and I have been working on.

I shut the car door and notice Ally is having a hard time opening her door. I run over to the passenger side and open it for her. I help her out by offering my hand and she takes it. As soon as she steps out her feet are splashed in a muddy puddle. A little bit of the dirty water splashes onto my jeans but I don't mind.

"Are you kidding me!" She shouts frustrated.

"Hey, it's okay. Nothing to worry about."

I bring her up out of the car, and her head smacks into the roof on the way out.

"Okay, that one was _my_ bad. Sorry."

She glares angrily at me.

I grab her other hand and slowly help her out of the car. She steps over the mud puddle and safely makes it out of my car. Her hair is sticking up in the back because of the impact and I try to smoothie it out with my hand. She sighs frustratingly.

"Well, at least your makeup still looks nice."

"Yeah, and that's all that's gonna show up on the picture. That and my hair."

"Wait, is today picture day?"

"No, we're seniors, we don't take pictures our senior year, this is for my science project."

"Oh, by the way… I wanna show you something."

I grab her hand and lead her to the higher level of the school towards the science department.

We are running pretty fast.

"Austin, can we slow down?"

"Yeah," I say looking down at her muddy shoes "Do you wanna go to the bathroom and clean those off?"

"I can do it later."

The thought strikes me, _Who wears heels to school?_

"Why are you wearing heels anyway?"

"Just, cuz." She answers shortly. She's embarrassed. Why?

I look down at her and she seems to be a little bashful. She's starring in the opposite direction.

"Do you… not like it?"

"No, it looks great and besides, we're performers, we're known for going all out and wearing the most daring fashions."

"Yeah, but here, I'm not a performer. I'm just Ally, and I don't want to look like one of those girls who wear heels to school and look like they're trying too hard-"

She starts to ramble and I start laughing.

"Wha- why are you laughing?"

She's worried, so I place my hands gently on her shoulders without dropping my smile.

"Because you're gorgeous but still sweat the small stuff."

She lifts her eyes to meet my gaze. She's incredulous.

"Really?"

"Of course." I nod reassuring her.

A slow smile grows on her lips making me smile as well. I slip her hand in mine.

"Now, let's go see the most awesome science project ever."

She stops pulling me back with her hand. I give her a confused glance.

"Oh, if we're seeing the most awesome science project, we're going the wrong way."

I grin along with her and pull her back into the direction that leads towards the science wing.

 **See you next chapter!**


	14. Lunch time Quarrels

**Chapter 14: Lunchtime Quarrels**

I leaned against her locker fondling her beautiful brown locks as she collects her books for her morning classes. Today was going to be the best day ever. Due to some test the sophomores have to take, the schedule has been changed and we all get to go home three hours earlier than usual. And I get to spend the rest of this sunny day with my best friend. Ally and I are going to Melody Diner as soon as school lets out.

She whips her head around making me release my fingers from her hair. We share a happy smile as she turns to face me.

"What are you smiling about Goldilocks?" She teased me leaning into her locker caged under me.

"I get to spend the day with my best friend."

"Oh, that sounds cool. Let me know how it goes."

"Alright." I laugh casually.

I notice a tall dude with tan brown skin and dark messy hair glaring at us. Probably another guy wondering if the rumors are true. Another nosy outsider peering into our business.

When Ally notices him, her face grows worried. A small sigh escapes her mouth. He shakes his head at her in what looks like disdain, and reverts his eyes. He relaxes his hands back into his pockets and walks along. Ally slowly takes a step towards his direction.

"That was Ethan." She informs me. I nod simply. "I can't imagine what he's thinking now. Especially seeing us together."

"You think he's still mad? About the rumors?"

"I don't think he's mad anymore. Just disappointed. I would be too if I thought my boyfriend had been cheating on me for two months. I just wish I could explain everything to him. He's probably heartbroken. He's probably thinking about it all the time."

"I don't know, Ally I think you might be stretching this a bit. I don't think he's heartbroken, I mean how long did you guys date?"

"9 months."

 _9 months?_ She's been dating him for 9 months?

"Wow, that's a long time." My mind drifts back to the previous month and I begin to wonder if she was dating him during all those rough nights we shared. From the night I left my house to avoid my angry parents, to the night I hid myself in the dressing room at my concert.

"So... were you guys together when I... slept over your house that night and we..."

"No!" She exclaimed "That was _after_ we broke up "

"Good, cause if not, then it technically would have been-"

"I know." She roughly cut me off. "Why would you even mention that night?"

"I didn't know it was a secret." I shrugged casually.

"Yeah, well it's not necessarily topic of the day, either."

She shut her locker and began to walk. I followed her close behind.

* * *

It's lunch time and Ally, Raven, and Bella and I are sitting at what I guess is the usual table. In the corner of the cafeteria, next to the window. You can feel the hot autumn air pushing up against the glass. If you sit here long enough, it visibly tans you. We all have our lunch except Ally, because she wanted to work on her Math homework. I gave her a hard time about doing school, during lunch. I just had to.

"You sure you don't want to do that later, like I don't know, at home?"

She seemed to be deeply engulfed in the problem she was working on, so I gave her a nudge.

"Oh! Umm I would love to do my homework at home, but I have rehearsals all day tomorrow, so I won't have time for this." Ally told me, before looking through her backpack for her calculator.

"I still can't figure out why you're still in high school Ally. if I had a career that was making _me_ money, I'd be long gone from this Hell hole." Bella exclaimed rolling her blue eyes to the ceiling.

"Well, I actually _like_ learning. So for me, it's not a hell hole, it's paradise!"

Ally smiles brightly. Her smile quickly turns into a frown as a red headed girl strolls past our table.

"Aww such a cute couple, such a dirty past." the girl with bright hair snickers as she locks eyes with Ally. Her eyes, skin and style look familiar. I realize, this girl must be Nia.

I watch as she stares daggers into Ally's eyes, and neglects to look at me or the other girls. Ally breaks the contact, rolling her eyes, in what looks like an effort to brush off what's been said.

"Still a paradise?" Bella comments.

"Ally, she's just jealous, trust me." Raven assures Ally. She nods her head as if agreeing with herself as she twists her blond hair between her fingers.

"Yeah, She's had the biggest crush on Austin since forever." Bella adds nonchalantly.

Ally runs quick and rough hands through her brown hair sighing tiredly. After putting away her math work, she looks up at the line, but then down in defeat.

"Gosh! I just can't right now." Ally exclaims in frustration.

"Do you want me to get your lunch for you." I ask her while while attempting to lift up her head from her hands.

She nods with eyes full of gratitude.

"You know Ally, Nia's the one who lost. She doesn't have a sweet boyfriend like you."

Raven smiles.

Ally chuckles lightly as a smile graces her lips.

"We're just friends." I smile.

She seems incredulous. She lifts her eyebrows and her and Bella ask in unison.

"Really?"

Ally and I both share a silent nod while I rise from the bench.

Bella, I take being a rather blunt and straightforward girl asks the daring question that nearly knocks me off my feet.

"You guys aren't dating. Why not?"

Ally and I share a quick, uncomfortable glance. What kind of question is that? You can't just ask two people why they aren't together. Ally and I both ignore the question.

"Umm I'll be back in a few." I say breaking the silence that Bella has brought upon the table.

I walk over to the lunch line and quickly spot _her._ Nia is standing a couple of feet in front of me. I study her face. Her red hair and her thin eye brows. The freckles that sporadically spotted her face. Ally was much prettier than her. She wasn't ugly, but not that pretty either. I swear, It's always the mediocre girls that start drama.

"Did you see them together? I guess he goes to this school now?"

"Yeah, She's ridiculous. She cheated on the one guy who liked her, and now she's moved on to her him? I guarantee Austin doesn't like her, and is just using her, to write more songs for him."

I hate gossip. More than anything in the world. Especially when it's about people I care about. Nia is running her ignorant mouth to her friends and I know she's talking about Ally. It makes me angry, and I have to say something. She is now about three people ahead of me in the line, but I don't care. I finish packing my tray with food I think Ally will like, while keeping my eye on Nia making sure she doesn't leave. If I don't say something now, it will be too late.

"You're right!" I speak up making Nia and her friend shoot towards me along with a few others who are around us.

"I don't like her, I love her. So stop talking crap about us."

She hands the lunch lady her money and quickly makes her way out of the line avoiding my gaze. I follow her out as quickly as possible. I call out her name as I am released. To my surprise, she stops and turns around to look at me. Her friend has stayed close behind watching. Her face is tight and mean. She has the typical mean girl stare. It may work on girls, but it does not intimidate me. She holds her head up high leaning on her hip.

"I'm serious. I want you, and all your gossip obsessed friends, to leave Ally alone."

I take another step towards her allowing only three inches between us. I stand four inches taller than her. Despite the obvious height difference, she still holds her mean glare and looks me straight in the eyes. I'm impressed, although I do notice her hands are clenched tighter than usual around her tray, and she is swallowing out of nervousness. _She_ was intimidated, instead of being the intimidating one.

She shook her head pursing her lips.

"I don't-"

I quickly cut her off, letting her know I was not kidding, and was not trying to have this conversation again.

"And if you find my request difficult Nia, you let me know, and I can make sure there's more than just freckles scarring your pale skin. Understand?"

I give her a threatening smile which she responds to with pouting lips. I can tell she's angry because she knows she can't do anything. That's another great thing about being six feet tall. I begin a casual stroll back to the table leaving a scared teenage girl behind me.

Over my shoulder I hear a disturbed whisper.

"Did he just threaten me?"

" _Sure did."_ I whisper under my breath.


	15. Reconciliation

**Hi everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have any suggestions or comments about the story please leave them in the review section!**

 **Chapter 15: Reconciliation**

Apparently, spending the day with your best friend, doesn't guarantee the best day ever. Hanging out with Ally today, proved this statement to be true. A day meant to be best day, turned out to be the bane of my existence.

As soon as Ally and I arrived at Melody Diner, we saw Ethan; As soon as we walked through the wooden doors. My initial reaction was to turn around and leave, but Ally wanted to stay. So we stayed. I was fine with eating in the same restaurant as him, but she stretched my tolerance, when she mentioned walking over to him.

"Ally, I don't think that's a good idea."

I strongly suggested as we were just getting our food. Ethan was chilling in the back of the restaurant alone at a small intimate booth. Ally was eyeing him the whole time.

 _Maybe if she went over there, and he blew her off, we could get back to our dinner._

I thought ignorantly.

"He's looks so lonely Austin."

Ally sympathized resting her chin on the back of her hand staring at him with pietous eyes.

"Fine, go ahead." I complied unaware of what lied ahead.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be rude."

"No, it's fine Ally... It's not like we're on a date or anything." I quietly said to myself.

 _I wish we were though._

I couldn't deny it for a second. I was totally falling for Ally. From the moment she came into my dressing room that night, I knew our friendship was on fire and that I was in love with her. My tears pour stronger then ever before that night. The tears were no longer from anger, or embarrassment, but from fear. The thought of not having her to hold me when I was weak, and to pick me up when I fall, terrified me. As soon as she kissed me, I knew something. Something I didn't know before. It was shocking, yet exhilarating at the same time. I was in love with my best friend. All my desires shifted. She was _all_ I wanted.

Despite my burning jealously, I let her walk over to him. I came to find out later that was a huge mistake. He invited her to sit down with him and they actually _talked_. It was weird. Seeing her laugh, interact and play with someone else. And not a good kind of weird, but the bad kind of weird. I didn't like it. In fact I hated it. Ally stayed under his arm at the booth, for about seven minutes. He had his leather jacket slung over her chair almost touching her shoulders and his knees brushing hers'.

 _8 minutes._

They had been sitting there for over 8 minutes. Just talking. What on earth could they have been chatting about. That guy is a punk! I didn't want to say it in front of Ally, but he's a wuss for being so insecure to let one rumor ruin his relationship. I would never break up with a girl because of some stupid rumor. If the rumor got really big, I would simply talk to her about it, to see what's up. I would never assume any of it was true. This guy broke her heart, and embarrassed her. And now she's trying to apologize to him? He doesn't deserve any of this.

 _10 minutes_

They've been talking for over 10 minutes now. Isn't it rude to leave your dinner partner for more than five minutes? Isn't that a rule somewhere? Well, if it's not, it should be, because as the forgotten dinner partner, I feel pretty crappy. He's a player. I know he is. He's been moving his arm closer and closer to her shoulder every minute. I stare at my watch and just count the seconds as they go by. They look like they're having the best time of their lives. They look like they're on a date. This night was supposed to be about us. Our date.

 _12 minutes_

His arm is completely slung over her shoulder and their hips are pressed together. She has her legs crossed exposing the left side of her leg a bit more, and I swear he steals a glance at it every time she's not looking. I look at my phone and notice it's 8:14. I don't like this at all. Maybe I should walk over there and say something.

I call for the waiter to bring me the check. When she arrives, I pay for the food and begin to calculate the gratuity. Just as I open the app on my phone, I hear _her_ laugh. The beautiful song that escapes her lips holds me hostage. The sweet melody temporarily frees me of my baseness. I am heavily engaged in her beauty, perpetually distracted from the reality that is playing out before me. The reality, is that she leans her head against his chest and laughs like an angel. She scrunches her face creating a cute crinkle that surrounds her nose, and looks… happy. _Actually_ happy. And I have absolutely _nothing_ to do with it.

She loved him. It was clear. And if I claim to love her, I have to step back.

Painfully awaken back into my reality, I look down to see my phone face down on the hard tile floor. My once perfect screen, now has two huge cracks along the front. I retrieve it and quickly shove it in my pocket. Unable to stand the temptation any longer, I swing my jacket over my arms and leave the table. While avoiding her eyes, I rush through the backdoor of the restaurant. I take a deep, long, breath, resting against the dark brick walls of the building. I inhale the warm autumn breeze slowly.

I check my phone and notice I have 6 missed calls and a bunch of unanswered texts. Most from my agent and some of the guys from the record label. Sometimes I think, maybe my dad was right about me. Maybe I'm nothing special. Maybe that's why I've never gone gold, or won a Grammy. My bad habit of self doubt returns to me and I think to myself.

 _This is why I need Ally. She reminds me of my value. She never lets me doubt myself._

The beautiful angel that steals my thoughts, steps out from the door onto the steps. I turn to my right and give her a smile. I offer her my hand to help her down the concrete steps.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask leading her down the last step.

"Yeah." She smiles.

We start to walk and suddenly I feel like expanding our stroll. Maybe I can make up for the time that was lost in the diner.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?"

She nods.

We are in downtown Miami. The bright streets are crowded with body builders, prostitutes, and smokers. We walk side by side in a slow steady pace. I take my hands out of my pockets and rest them against me side clenching them. I brush my hand against hers, which she usually responds with brushing back, which permits me to hold her hand. Her hand hangs lifeless against mine. I look down at the ground, besieged by thoughts of rejection. I had not completely lost her, but I knew in this moment, I had lost our moments. I had lost our spontaneous hand holding and our unceremonious kisses. I didn't know if they'd be gone forever, but I did know they were out of my possession at the time.

The fresh smell of pasta roams the streets. The IL Gabbian restaurant is about a block away. I steal a glance at Ally, noticing her smile has only slightly faded.

"So… what did you guys talk about?" I break the silence catching her off guard. I know I shouldn't be asking her this, but I can't help myself.

"Everything, I guess. It was really good talking to him again."

"So...do you think you guys might get back together" I painfully ask torturing myself in the process.

"I don't know…" She responds with a light smile.

"Do... you still have feelings for him?"

I push regretful of my actions. I swallow thickly afraid of her answer. Despite my not wanting her with anyone but me, I stand by my word. If she says she still has feelings for him, I'll take a step back.

"I don't know Austin. I'm just playing it by ear." She says slightly frustrated and slightly confused.

I nod simply, unable to look her in the eyes. I felt like throwing up. I was disgusted. Was that her trying to spare my feelings? The way she looked at him tonight was clear as a bell. Even I know better not to confuse my feelings with the truth. Ally was in love with Ethan. My fear, among many others, is that she's more in love than he is. Our conversation drifted into silence.

"Have you been planning any concerts in Miami?" She asks changing the subject.

"Uhh, no, I've actually been trying to avoid all that." I answer honestly.

"Why? You know you don't need your dad, or your mom as your managers to continue your career. Rig-?"

"I know." I answer shortly.

"So, are you taking a break from music? Or are you-"

"I don't know _what_ I'm doing Ally." I sigh with frustration.

She seems to take notice and drops the subject. I look back at her and soften my tone.

"I'm just, playing it by ear." I whisper bitterly.

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	16. If I Would've Known

**Chapter 16: If I Would Have Known**

"So do you think I could get in?"

"Well, I think if you work really hard Austin, you might… surprise yourself."

"Surprise myself and get into UCF?" I asked eagerly.

Ms. George gave a sigh as she looked sadly at me. She looked at me the way teachers do when you just failed the final. The look that wants to help, but can't.

This was my first and only senior conference with my counselor. I had been waiting weeks to show her my plans. I was hoping I'd get some encouragement from her. Since I enrolled at Marino High School so late, most of the teachers don't know me. They've seen me on TV and heard my music on the radio, but don't know me personally; Like they know the other kids. I try to ask for their help, but they are all so busy with others seniors; Seniors they've known since freshmen year. Ms. George is the only educational adviser I have. I was counting on her to build me up.

"Austin, I'm really proud of you. You've improved so much from when you first started here. However, UCF is a highly competitive school. Maybe you should consider another university. Maybe UCF isn't for yo-"

"No, it _is_ for me. It's perfect." I almost fell out of my seat as the words quickly bursted out of my mouth. I leaned in closer to her. She seemed a little put off by my intensity, but if she knew what was at stake for me, she would understand.

"Austin, there are many other schools that offer music majors-"

"But not all of them offer Chemistry and Music." I hinted trying to make Ms. George understand.

As if finally understanding, she rolls away from her desk to fully face me. I swallow deeply as she mentions _her_ name. Even when it's expected, her name still brings me chills.

"This is about your friend Ally."

I nod as if it's obvious before explaining.

"She wants to double major in Chem and Music. She's been eyeing UCF brochures for months now."

"Austin, It's never a good plan to follow your friends after high school-"

"I'm not following her. I... like the school too." I respond half honestly.

"At least let this be your reach school and have two back-ups."

"I-" I start unsatisfied with the compromise.

"Please, Austin, trust me."

I nod. When our meeting is over I return to class. Through out Pre-Calculus I only had one thing on my mind: Getting into UCF.

If I don't get into the University of Central Florida, I could lose my connection with Ally and risk losing my best friend forever. I _have_ to get in. And I have to get a full scholarship. I couldn't ask Ally's parents to pay for college. They've already taken care of all my high school expenditures. College is something I'll need to figure out myself. Of course I have money from all the CD's and Shows I've done, but my parents control that money. The last time I tried to withdraw money from my account, I was told it was frozen. I only have two choices: Get my parents to unfreeze my account, or get a scholarship. Considering the first option requires pigs to fly, I'll need to get a full scholarship to UCF.

* * *

After an hour of after school studying, I got to the house around 4:30. The house was fairly quiet, which is unusual. I set my keys on the kitchen counter and throw my jacket on one of the dining room chairs. Coming home alone is something I have to get used to. Ally and I haven't ridden together in a while. She's been letting Ethan drive her to school everyday. I've been doing better at stepping back, but seeing her with him makes every step harder and harder.

"Hi Ms. Dawson." I smiled walking into the living room.

I have to say, living with Ally does make it a bit easier. Knowing she's always next door, makes me feel closer to her than Ethan could ever be.

Ms. Dawson was watching the new "Hairspray Live" production.

"Hey Austin." She smiled.

"Aww cool. I wanted to see this." I smiled placing my backpack in the corner behind the couch.

"Take a seat! I'd love some company." She scooted over on the couch making room for me.

"Hold on, do you wanna record it and watch it later with Ally?" She hit pause on the movie.

I shook my head as I sat down next to her.

"No, she's not coming home anytime soon. She and Ethan are going somewhere to hang out."

"Aww okay." She commented turning to me.

"Yeah." I nodded with a tight smile.

"How are you dealing with everything." She asked sympathetically.

"What do you mean?"

I was intrigued with suspicion and a little bit of fear. Did she know more than I thought?

"Well, I know you must miss having your friend around all the time."

"Oh, yeah." I responded feeling relieved. She was still ignorant. Nothing to be afraid of.

She waited a beat before responding.

"I also know it's hard seeing someone you like with someone else."

 _She knew?_

I felt heat rush into my cheeks as I buried my face into the nearest throw pillow on the couch.

"You knew all this time?" I mumbled into the pillow.

"I mean it's pretty obvious."

I laughed at her comment and lifted my head. I let out a long overdue sigh. At least now that she knew, I'd have another person to talk to about Ally.

"I just don't get what's got her so hung up on this guy? She dated him for 9 months, We've been best friends for 9 years!"

"To Ally, he's not just some guy. He's her friend too. Believe it or not, Ethan was there for her when you went on your 6 month tour."

"I was there for her. I called her all the time and texted her."

I felt attacked. How could she say Ethan was there for her. Like I wasn't? I didn't abandoned Ally when I toured for 6 months. I thought about her all the time.

"Yes, but sometimes you need a little bit more than a phone call and a text. Sometimes you need an actual person with you."

"But, I couldn't-"

"I know. And that's okay Austin. She didn't ask you to skip the tour and she didn't want you to. I'm just telling you what the after effects were. You can't have your cake and eat it too."

"Yeah, well if I knew my cake would have been stolen from me, I wouldn't have taken it for granted. I would have canceled the tour."

"Austin-"

"I would have. Pennie. If I would have known how she felt, I would have flown straight back to Miami to be with her. No questions asked. If I had known my best friend was missing me, as much as I was missing her…"

Frustration took over me as I recalled those sleepless nights I had on tour. Where my insomnia only lasted as long as the memory of our last phone conversation. It could have been the simplest of conversations. She would keep me up all night. As long as it was her soft voice on the line, I'd be replaying each word in my mind. Savoring it until our next call. If she only knew how lonely I was too.

"I would have stopped time just to be by her side. I mean, she's the reason I have- well had, this career."

My head drops as I am reminded of the other crisis in my life: My failing singing career and my relationship with my parents.

Ms. Dawson stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Without saying a word, she grabbed some letters and laid them in my hands.

With a smile she said,

"Your parents mailed these letters to the house. I think they're for you."

I took one light pink envelope in my hand and examined it like a foreign object. The stamp looked like it was from connecticut. Aunt Veronica.

Another green envelope was signed with a red pen and stamped with a Boston stamp on the corner. Uncle Fred.

"They are all birthday cards from my relatives." I concluded setting the rest of the colorful envelopes down.

Ms. Dawson's face lit up.

"It's.. not my birthday today. It was three months ago. I was on punishment before, so I wasn't allowed to read any of the letters. I guess they're giving them to me to read now."

"Well, are you going to read them?"

"Yeah, eventually. Just not now. I'm… tired."

Ms. Dawson sat down next to me and gave me a small hug.

"I tried to call your parents."

I haven't spoken to them since I picked up my things from the house. The way we left things, I assumed they didn't care about me. I had never seen someone act so indifferent towards me.

"What did you say?"

"Well, after my seventh attempt at calling them and they finally picked up, I just told your parents how you were doing and how Lester and I enrolled you at Marino High School. Your dad was very short with me, but your mom seemed concerned."

"Really? Like was she asking about me and stuff?"

"She was. She asked me if you were eating well. She also asked how you looked, how you sounded, how you liked staying here. Your mom really misses you Austin."

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as saying that. I'm surprised she asked about me, but I don't think she'd want me back."

"I'm not going to push you, but I think you should call her. I can tell she wants to hear your voice."

I gave her a small smile, but refused to agree to anything.

"She even asked about Ally. She wondered if you two had gotten together yet."

"Wow." I gave a light chuckle.

"Yeah, I couldn't answer that one." She laughed along with me.

"That's something even I wouldn't be able to answer." I replied honestly. At this point all I can think to do is hope that she breaks up with Ethan and considers me.

"My advise to you, would be to stay as close to her as possible. Don't push her, but don't step too far back either. When the time for chasing has come, you'll know."

 **Thank you for reading.**


	17. My Actress

**Long time no see! Sorry about that guys. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Happy Valentines's Day**

 **Chapter 17: My Actress**

"I love you!" Ally screamed jumping happily into my arms. I quickly grabbed onto her as she crashed into me. I held her tight and long. Her dark hair tickled my chin and I smiled.

"I'm so glad you like the gift! I drove all across town to find it." I pulled away, keeping my arms tied around her waist.

"And the bracelet is just my size!" She squealed staring at her bare wrist making me chuckle.

"I have one more surprise for you." I leaned down to her level before leading her over to the couch.

"You're making me nervous. What is it?"

A small nervous laugh broke from her lips

I took a deep breath before thinking about what I was going to say. Then it hit me. A job! Mention a new job opportunity!

"I received an offer to transfer to the paper company in Ohio. It would be twice what I'm making now, plus more benefits."

Her eyes widened in shock and her lips made a smile, but I could tell she was not happy. Something was off.

"Babe what's wrong?" I ask confused.

"I...also got a special offer on my job." She smiled uneasily.

"Really? You just started there."

"I know. I was surprised too! They told me they were looking for a young person to represent the company. They want me to be their International representative! I'll get to travel the world. I'll be traveling to London, Spain, Japan- you name it! It will be like being paid to travel. This is my dream job. Everything I could ever ask for."

She told me everything with pure excitement. This was what she's wanted since we were in high school.

"That's amazing. I'm so proud of you." I told her honestly, lightly gracing her cheek with my thumb.

"Thank you so much!" She gave a small smile.

"But, where does that leave us?" I asked sadly holding onto her hand.

"I don't know." She held my hand tighter.

"I'm not ready for distance Ally. It hasn't even been a year since our wedding."

"I know, I don't want to consider long distance either."

"Okay. So…"

"Would you consider traveling with me? If that's what I really wanted?" She asked delicately.

I was a little shocked and sort of put off. Did she really ask that? I was a little pissed off, but I played it off like a good husband would.

"If that's what you really want, I would consider it...but" I struggled to get the sentence out.

"Great! Then that's what I want!" She jumped up from the couch happily.

"I can't believe you!" I darted up angry at her. Almost actually angry.

"You _know_ that I love my job. I've been working to get this promotion for the past five years. How could you be so selfish!"

"You just said-" She pointed her finger in my face charging angrily at him.

"That I'd consider it! Not abandon my job and follow you around the country for the rest of my life!"

We were neck and neck as we argued. Neither one of us giving in. When we were finally tired of screaming, we settled down. I sat on the far left cushion of the couch. She sat beside me in the middle. After a deep breath, she spoke softly.

"This is my dream job." She lifted her gaze.

"And this is mine." I look up to her eyes.

We held the look of infliction and confusion for about a minute.

"Thank you." Ally and I said in unison ending our scene. Our classmates clapped and cheered as we went to our seats. I grinned cheek to cheek all the way to my chair. Many people congratulate us. I couldn't have been happier with the turnout of the scene. When the applause died down, Ms. Bloom walked from her desk to the front of the classroom to introduce the next group.

"Thank you Austin and Ally for being the first volunteers for the duo scene assignment. Who is next?"

* * *

As soon as Advanced Theater class was over, Ally bolted for the door. I followed her quickly, trying to catch up with her. It had been nearly two weeks since we've had a decent conversation. And whenever we did talk, it was about rehearsing for this scene.

"Ally!" I called out to her seeing her brown hair flowing left to right across her back.

She turned around to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Great job, today. I think the scene went great." I smiled happily.

She was wearing a very thin layer of enthusiasm. Underneath was pure indifference. If you would have watched the beginning of our scene, you would have thought she was the happiest girl in the world. It wasn't until this moment I had realized how good of an actress Ally really was.

"Umm yeah I did too." She gave a tight smile.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong" She brushed her hair back with her hand as she inhaled deeply. Her eyes drifted from mine onto the floor. Her movements, breath, eyes; all seemed heavy. The hard demeanor was a clear reflection of the hurt she was bearing.

She swallowed deeply shutting her eyes for a moment. I took a step closer grabbing her hand.

"Stop." She said weakly.

"Stop what?" Asked her lightly.

"Studying me." She said with slightly more irritation. She pulled her hand away. I watched as shook her head at the ground trying to recollect herself, before looking me in the eye.

I moved in closer to her. When she lifted her gaze to find me an inch from her face, she quickly took a step back.

"What do you want Austin?"

She spoke harshly.

"To talk to you." I responded a bit irritated by her tone.

"Okay fine. What is it?"

I was extremely bothered by her attitude and honestly wanted to drop the whole thing. But because of what her mom told me about staying close, I felt I needed to at least try. Maybe she was tired of me, but that didn't mean I had to stop trying.

"How are you."

She sighed and broke into a quick laugh.

"I'm great Austin." She humored me with her response before following up with "Are we good?"

I nodded and let her go.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	18. Confusing Times

**Chapter 18:**

 _Graphing Rational Functions_

I stare blankly at the mental abuse that lies on my paper. Completely and utterly confused. My mind felt like it was about to explode as I tried to recall what was taught in class this morning. Math sucks.

I was there.

I'm pretty sure of it.

But, yet I don't know how to do any of this. Story of my life. I opened my black binder in search for the class notes. I flipped through the week's notes and agendas before placing my finger on _Graphing Rational Functions._ Disapointment ran through me as my fingers traced the empty page.

 _I didn't write anything down?_

I reach for my phone to check the time.

 _4:28_

Although she was usually out with Ethan during this time of day, I decided to check and see if Ally was in her room.

I walk up to her closed door eying the heartshaped lock that hung like a magnet under the doorknob.

Two timid knocks later, she opens the door. Much to my surprise.

Her usual bright face looked tired. Slightly worse than a few days ago when I saw her at school. She had cracked the door leaving just enough space to peak her head through.

Despite her unpleasant appearance, I smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Hey, what do you need." She replied quickly.

"Could I borrow your Pre-Cal notes?"

She seemed taken aback by my request.

"Wha-what notes?"

She dragged a rough hand across her eyes as she let out a yawn.

"The notes from today. That we took in class." I tried to remind her.

"Oooh." She recalled.

"Yeah, I wasn't there. Sorry."

She closed the door in my face.

 _What?_

 _She was definitly there. This morning we drove to school together._

We have different periods for the course, so I can't be sure if she was in class today, but where else would she be? Where else would she want to be? She loves Math.

I sighed a little frustrated.

"Okay, well could you at least help me with the homework. I'm completely lost." I asked through the door. I waited a minute before she opened the door again.

"Sure! G.O.O.G.L.E there you go!" She answered quick before slamming the door in my face again.

"Oh wow. Thanks a lot." replied sarcastically.

"No problem!" She shouted hapily. I rolled my eyes annoyed at her sarcasm.

 _What's her problem? Why is she acting like this?_

As I turn around to head back to my math homework, I spot Penny making her way up the staircase. She gives me an encouraging smile.

I let out a tight smile.

"Everything alright?" She asks

"I don't know. Ally not really talking to me and I don't know why."

"She's just confused." Her mother replies

"Confused about what? Has she told you anything?"

I bombard her with questions anxious that she might know something I don't

"No, but she's a teenager. These are confusing times."

"You're telling me." I remark to myself.

"You'll be fine." She pats me lightly on the back.

* * *

During lunch I sit with Bella and Raven. They are both eating burgers and fries while I am eating a gross salad.

"Why are you eating a salad? You hate vegetables." Bella comments.

"Why you gotta bother him? Just let him eat." Raven complains

"What are you- grieving the death of your friendship with Ally?"

"Bella!" Raven cut her eyes towards her friend angirly.

"Stop making him feel worse. Austin don't worry. Ally's just confused right now. You guys are not over."

 _Confused? Why does everyone keep saying that? What's she confused about?_

"Thanks." I grit tightly through my teeth.

"She does this all the time ya know. When her and Ethan are going steady, she acts like nobody else exists. Leaves everyone alone. When you started going here, that was the first time had eaten with us since forever."

Bella admits.

"Why does she do that?" I asked frustratingly.

 _Who abandones their friends on a daily basis for no good reason?_

"Beats me." Bella shrugs her shoulders lifting her juicy burger up to her lips.

My mouth waters at the sight. She stops momentarily noticing my gaze.

"What, you want a bite?" Bella asks.

I felt bad for asking, but I was really hungry. I had forgotten to pack myself lunch so I had to buy from the school. All that was left was the salad.

"Here. Just have the whole thing." She handed me her bitten burger.

I looked at her uneasy.

"Take. It." She insisted almost forcefully. But I was grateful. I took the burger in my hands and bit into it moaning at the taste.

 _It's soooo good._

"Thanks Bella." I gave her a smile.

"Mmhmm." She replied.

Suddenly I spot Ethan walk into the cafeteria with Ally following close behind. I immediatly lose my appetite. They walk into the lunch line, just to walk right out when they realize what's left. For a little while, they stand there, holding eachother and laughing about nothing. I turn to see Bella and Raven watching the same scene as me. Bella rolls her eyes, changing her view. I stare as long as they're there.

 _How can you ignore your friends and pretend like they don't exist? I don't get it._

"So, you guys just wait until she needs a friend again?" I ask impatiently.

"Pretty much. It takes a while, but she eventually comes back to us." Raven replies sadly.

"And honestly, we graduate soon. It doesn't make that big of a difference if she ever talks to us again. It'll just be one less person to cry over" Bella comments.

Raven doesn't bother to respond or refute her remark. I laugh incredulously.

"What kind of friendship is that?"

"It is what it is." Bella replies

 _This is wrong._ I think to myself.

"And how long does this period of silence usually last?"

I break my glance from Ally to look at the two girls. Bella avoids my eyes and looks down at her phone, while Raven waits for Bella to reply. I eye the two girls waiting for a response. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Raven answers.

"Until they break up."


	19. The Call

**Chapter 19- The Call**

I'm finally doing it. Penny is letting me use her cell phone so that my mom won't recognize the caller ID and hopefully answer the phone this time. I've never been more nervous about something in my entire life. I haven't spoken to my mother since I met with her at the meeting and she handed me all of my belongings. It's such a weird feeling to be nervous to call your own mother. I'm not so nervous as to what she will say, I'm worried that she won't say anything. What if she really doesn't care about me and doesn't want to talk. What if dad has brainwashed her into hating me as well? Or worse. What if she does want to talk and curses me herself? I can accept that my dad will always be a hard, inconsiderate cold man, but mom is different. She doesn't hate me. She could never. Even when she ignored me at the meeting, I could tell that was not really her. That was something dad must have put her up to. She would never treat me that way.

I'm alone in the guest room lying down on my soft, warm mattress. Her number sits on the blank screen waiting to be dialed. I swallow my fear and dial the number. I wait for a response. After a few ring she picks up.

" _Hello?"_

I'm so surprised that she actually answered that I don't respond. I haven't heard her voice in what feels like forever. I miss her voice. I wonder if she misses mine.

" _Hello?"_

I quickly snap out of my thoughts realizing I need to respond before she hangs up.

" _Mom? It's me Austin."_

I say timidly.

" _Oh...hi."_

She seems...annoyed.

" _How are you doing?"_

" _I'm fine Austin."_

A short reply.

" _That's good. I tried to call you on my phone, but you didn't answer."_

I wait as she takes a while to respond.

" _School's been going good"_

She doesn't respond at all. It's like I'm talking to a wall.

" _Umm, I've also been working on the songs on the album for the tour-"_

" _No one told you?"_

She laughs at me.

" _Told me what?"_

" _Sweety the tour was canceled. It was canceled two weeks ago."_

" _The benefit concert was, but not the summer tour-"_

" _No. Both were canceled. If you came to the meetings, you would have known that."_

" _Every time I went nobody was there. Last week I was there from 9 to 11 and nobody showed up. I figured it had been canceled."_

" _We switched the rehearsals from 12 to 3. Did you check the new schedule?"_

" _New schedule? The times have been the same for the past two years! Who changed-"_

" _It doesn't matter. The tour was canceled because we felt you weren't taking your career seriously. You blew off two concerts to run off with your girlfriend, refused to sing at a benefit concert, and missed three consecutive rehearsals. We canceled it because we didn't want to waste millions of dollars on some irresponsible kid."_

" _Mom, you know I had valuable reasons for missing those concerts. And the only reason I missed those rehearsals was because someone changed the times without telling me. Why are you making this seem like it's my fault?"_

" _Because it is! As a performer, your job is to make it to rehearsals, meetings, and perform at every concert you're asked to. Regardless of how you feel or your current mood. You're not some singing legend that can come and go as they please. You're a 16 year-old heartthrob that got lucky enough to land a few hits on the radio. That's ALL you are. I can see why your dad doesn't want anything to do with you. You're hopeless. I tried to help you and manage you until the tour, but you really messed up. Things aren't so easy to handle without a manager are they?"_

" _I just don't understand why I'm getting punished for things out of my control."_

" _There you go again. Blaming everyone else but yourself. Always playing the victim. It's sad to see after all these years, you still can't take responsibility. You're still the same selfish, lazy, irresponsible, incompetent little boy."_

" _That's not true."_

A wimpy whisper escaped my lips.

" _Aww still the same cry baby too. How sad._ _Don't call this number again."_

The line went flat.

I pull the phone away from my ear and stare incredulously at the blank screen. The butterflies in my stomach turn into dragon flies. Fire breathing dragons, threatening to burn anything and everything in sight. Feelings of frustration, anger, confusion, and hurt swarm in all at once; Attacking me like flies to a deserted corpse. These lethal feelings slowly rise from the dark place they were held. I feel her words consume me and the panic wash over me.

Angry at old feelings rising up I roughly throw Penny's cell phone against the headboard cushioned by a soft white pillow. The phone lightly tumbles off the pillow and onto the carpet.

 _She was supposed to be different. This was when she was going to show me that she was different. I was wrong. She's just like dad. There is no difference. She might as well have used his same words._

I then began to feel the fire burn through my blood circulating my entire body. From my head to my neck, shoulders, arms, then my hands. Soon every tendon in my body is on fire, raging with full force. My muscles tighten as they reach a full contraction. I am a string getting pulled tighter and tighter. I'm just waiting for the next pull to tear me into pieces.

* * *

For the next hour I lay on my back and just stare at the ceiling. I imagine a dartboard painted as the world hanging on my ceiling. I violently throw darts at the board, aiming at the target, my parents. Who gets to decide why things like this happen? What did I do so wrong, to deserve two parents that despise me; that think so little of me. It's not fair! People like Ally get to have everything! She has parents that love her, friends that support her, a thriving career... A boy who's in love with her. And she doesn't even know it. As I return to my vicious attacks against the imaginary board, the person of interest changes.

Ally is the target.

I miss every time.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	20. Second Hand Love

**Chapter 20- Second Hand Love**

"So, how was everyone's day?"

Penny brightly asks her family as everyone softly ignores her digging into the alfredo pasta. I have never seen a Dawson family dinner so quiet. It made me think of what my family dinners would be like If we ate dinner together. Uncomfortable silence with a few judgmental remarks.

I ate lunch with Raven and Bella today. It was becoming a new routine. Something unusual did happen between me and Nia today. She was acting suspiciously nice to me. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was flirting with me. This morning by my locker, she appeared to have tripped over herself and landing right behind me. Putting my suspicions away, I knelt down and offered her my hand. She took it and threw her body on mine wrapping her arms around me.

" _Whoa, I'm so clumsy today. Thanks for catching me."_

 _She smiled charmingly._

" _No problem."_

 _I Replied politely._

I remember pulling her away from me as her hands gripped my biceps giving them a squeeze.

After her lingering hands finally left me she thanked me again. It was honestly uncomfortable.

She hasn't bothered Ally or me, since that day at lunch, so I see no reason to hate her. But, it is a little creepy that she is acting so nice all of the sudden. Kindness isn't really the response you expect after threatening someone. But with girls you never know what their behavior will be like. They are truly a mystery. Even after spending years getting to know Ally I still feel there's so much I don't know about her.

Ally was barely eating her food, slowly twirling the pasta round her fork. Maybe she wasn't hungry? Unlikely, if there's anyone who loves Penny's cooking more than me it's Ally. At school today her and Ethan seemed to be arguing. That might be why she's upset.

"My day was good. I won all four basketball games in P.E. Our team is undefeated." I shared trying to please Mrs. Dawson.

"You're still in P.E.? I thought only freshmen and sophomore took P.E.?"

Mr. Dawson inquired.

"They usually do, but my credits didn't transfer from my online school, so I have to repeat a lot of classes."

"Will you still be able to graduate this year?"

"Yes sir, I plan to."

"Good."

Mr. Dawson nodded in approval.

Ally continued to stare empty into her plate not giving the slightest interest in the conversation.

"Have you called her mom?

Penny asked sending chills down my spine. Cold and sharp chills. I was suddenly thrown back into my old house being forced to answer uncomfortable questions that no one cared to hear the answer to.

"Yeah."

I sighed answering shortly.

To my surprise, Ally lifted her head as I answered.

"What did she say?"

Penny asked.

"Not what I wanted to hear." I said honestly. "It was a mistake calling her."

"I'm sorry honey. Well, Ally has a photo shoot tonight at 8, maybe you should go with her to clear your mind for a while."

I looked over to Ally to see her response. I could feel the death glares beaming out of her. Before she opened her mouth to object, I stepped in.

"That's a great idea, but I can drive myself, I wouldn't want to make Ally late or anything."

"Don't be silly. If you guys leave now, you'll have time to get ice cream before."

I looked for Ally's response, to see if she was okay with it. She was not.

"Mom, if Austin wants to drive himself, he should."

She barked angrily.

"Excuse me, but Austin doesn't have a car anymore, so he can't drive himself."

My eyes widened at the statement.

"What happened to my car?"

My heart sank.

"The police came and took it."

She gave me a sad smile.

"What? Why?"

"Apparently, your dad sent out a stolen car report, and sent the police to this address. Because the car was registered under your dad's name, it legally belongs to him."

Of course, it wasn't enough to freeze my account, my parents had to take my only form of transportation as well. Anything to further estrange me from them.

I slumped down in my seat disappointed.

"So, Ally please get up and drive your friend to get some ice cream. He's had a long day and could use the attention."

Ally sighed before rising from her seat and heading for her bedroom. I awkwardly followed her up the stairs.

When I got my phone and wallet out of my room, I walked over to Ally's bedroom. I knocked lightly on the door frame announcing my entrance.

She sat at the edge of her bed facing the wall with her hands buried in her hands.

 _What is going on with her? She was moody all throughout dinner and now she just looks drained._

I walk over to her vanity set stealing a chair. I roll it over to the bed sitting right in front of her. She ignored me keeping her eyes tightly covered.

"Alright, what's going on?"

I ask softly.

"I'm fine Austin."

She answered muffled.

"I know you too well to believe that. Tell me what's wrong."

Despite my pleading, she remained shut in with her hands shielding her eyes. She was closing herself off from me and everyone else in her family. Whatever was going on I was prepared to help her. But it's hard to help someone when they refuse to open up to you. Tired

Of talking to myself, I decide to take action.

Without warning I hastily scoot closer to her colliding our knees. I throw both arms around her body holding her in a full embrace. She sits still with her elbows bent and her hands spread across her face.

"Austin, what are you doing?"

In an annoyed tone.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong."

I held my word not releasing her. We sat there in silence. She is unbelievably stubborn. But so am I.

She began to squirm, jerking uncontrollably. I laughed to myself at her weak attempts of escaping. I tightened my grip on her making sure she couldn't get out.

"I swear Austin, I will kick you where it hurts."

She mumbled angrily. I laughed as she swung her short legs violently. She shook herself so hard she slipped off the bed and onto the floor bringing me down with her. Huge smiles broke from my face as we tumbled across the floor fighting for dominance.

Though I had her in a tight lock, she continued to fight relentlessly. She started kneeing me attacking hopelessly at my shins. Soon the kicks were actually starting to hurt. To prevent her from kicking any more. I put her legs in a lock, intertwining them with mine. She managed to squeeze her arms out of my grasp. She banged recklessly on my back. Striking with all her might. After a thirty second brawl, the pounding stops and she lays still. I roll over straddling her with my hands on either side of her face.

"Are you ready to talk now?" I smile.

"Fine, just let go of my legs."

She whined jerking her head from side to side.

"You're not gonna try to kick me are you?" I questioned her like a baby.

"No." she pouted.

"Ally…"

"I'm not! I promise." She pled begging me to release the tight grip.

I untangled my legs from hers letting her go. I stand offering my hand to help her up.

"Alright, com here." I instructed patting down on her bed. She joined me on the bed.

We sat parallel both staring at the Bruno Mars poster she had hung on top of her dresser. We sat quietly for a little while. In a comfortable silence.

"Ethan has a sister and she's been really sick. It's been hard for Ethan. He just... expects so much of me."

"Does she have cancer?"

"No, she has erotomania."

"Arotomanea? What is that?"

"It's a mental disorder where you are stuck in a delusional belief that someone else is in love with you. To the point where nothing will convince you otherwise. It's like an obsessive infatuation. It happens to a lot of patients with a bipolar disorder."

"Wow. I had no idea that even existed."

"I know. Me either."

"Who is she in love with?"

"I don't know. Ethan wouldn't tell me. He says he doesn't know himself"

"So, what is he expecting of you?"

"Well, he goes to visit her almost everyday after school and gets really upset when I don't come with him. I just... don't like to. Its creepy being in a hospital full of mentally ill teenagers. Someone is always screaming or crying. And in Emily's case it's usually both. She has these random outbreaks. She's either on the internet stalking her mystery lover, or writing letters to him. One day when we visited her, she didn't have glitter for the drawing she was working on and threw a temper tantrum. She started to throw stuff at us and it freaked me out. Can he blame me for not wanting to come? He gets so angry when I deny his invitations."

"How angry?"

"He'll start to yell claiming I don't love him and that I don't love his sister."

"Well, why should you, it's _his_ sister not yours."

"Exactly! That's what I think But he gets so angry with me and…"

She trailed off running long tired hands along her forehead.

"Does he hit you?"

I ask slowly.

"What?! No, Austin!"

She exclaims.

"He's not that type of guy. He's sweet and… kind. He just expects too much from people. I can't give him all the attention he wants. Especially with my busy rehearsal schedules and the tour this summer."

That must be why she ditches Raven and Bella during lunch. She's making up for lost time with Ethan. He must be the type that always wants to be with his girlfriend.

"And he should understand that. If he doesn't he's not a good boyfriend."

"Austin, it's not that simple."

She stops frustrated with my biases. I laugh knowing that I'm right as I turn towards her.

"It is! Ally he should make you happy... excited! If guilting you into visiting his sister is how he spends time with you, he's pathetic. Alright? He should be taking you out, putting butterflies in your stomach, doing large gestures just to see you smile. If he's not doing that?"

I take a breath to focus on her eyes. To make sure she knows I mean it.

"He doesn't deserve a princess like you."

I whisper softly.

We freeze in the moment. Knowing it's our moment. I can feel the desire burning up inside me. I can see it in her eyes as well. The longing desire to forget everything and be together. Tonight. I can see the reckless spark in her eyes inviting me in.

I lightly grace her cheek letting my fingers curiously trace down to her chin. She stays perfectly still for me; eyes glazed and open lips. I lift her delicate face allowing our eyes to meet. I hold her close, adoring her perfect eyes. It's as if everything else in the room turns to black and the only thing I see is her. And her ray of innocence.

She closes her brown globes waiting for me to connect our lips.

I shut my eyes tight before sighing deeply in defeat.

 _I can't do this._

I drop my hand from her face and turn my head the other way.

She lightly places her hands on my shoulders turning me towards her.

"What's the matter?"

She asks softly.

"This is wrong."

I reply shortly.

She climbs behind me wrapping her arms around me neck.

"You're just comforting me." she whispers in my ear tightening her arms around me.

Her soft, soothing, voice almost consumes me. Swallowing up my better judgement. I'm tempted to ignore all the rules and have her right here.

"Come on."

She giggles making more advances towards me.

"No." I say sternly making her arms tense. She slowly untangles herself from me dropping her arms to her side. Wearing a look of hurt, she sits resting on her knees.

There's a reason normal friends don't kiss. I didn't realize it before, but know I do. It hurts too much. Having their lips for one night, but knowing they're not yours to keep. It's not comforting, it's torture.

"If you're thinking about Ethan…"

She started.

"Trust me, I'm not worried about him. If Ethan was the only thing holding me back, I would have done a lot more than kiss you."

I gravely tell her.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't want a part of you, unless I can have you entirely. I don't think we've been comforting each other, I think we're using each other. And I'm tired of being used."

"Austin I would never use you."

"Not intentionally I know, but sometimes we hurt people without even realizing it. I think we're both to blame. Mostly me, because I started the game. But, I've been losing lately and… I don't want to play anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't keep kissing lips that aren't mine. It hurts too much. I don't know if you've realized it or not, but... I'm kind of in love with you. So _this_ is starting to mean a lot more to me than it should. I feel a real connection when I kiss you. It's not just a game for me anymore. It's a real raw emotion. And it's love. I am so seriously in love with you, that It hurts not being with you. The next kiss we share can't be a friendship kiss, but a real; I'm yours, you're mine kind of kiss. And I'm willing to wait for it."

Her eyes are nailed to the floor. I've never seen her this way. She looks both shocked and confused. Her eyebrows are furrowed in concern as she bites her lip nervously; trying to find something to say.

"You don't have to say anything Ally. I just needed to tell you how I felt. I'm not expecting anything in return."

She nods stiffly.

Slowly she swings her legs over to the floor standing up.

The awkward tension is unbearable. I feel like in a way I just broke up with her. But in reality, I did the opposite.

She grabs her purse heading towards the door. I take a deep breath keeping my eyes glued to the floor to avoid hers'. She taps lightly on the door frame shifting my gaze towards her.

"I'm sorry."

She gives a sad smile.

I shake my head.

"You don't have to say that."

"No, I do. It's about time I started acting like a real friend."

We share a genuine smile.

"I'll see you in a little bit."

I nod my head reassuringly

I watched her as she left the room.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	21. Facing the Music

**Chapter 21: Facing the Music**

"I know it seems like I've been blowing off my responsibilities, but I assure you I care about my music and my fans. I don't want to screw any more things up. Please, Jimmy give me a second chance."

I was sitting at the mercy of the head of my record label. My career has been deteriorating within the past month. My fans think I've gone A-wall, and the rest of my team thinks I don't care anymore. I'm slowly trying to clean up the mess my parents have made and clear up the lies they've spread.

"You've missed four consecutive meetings, three rehearsals, and have blown off two concerts. This month was supposed to be about advertising in preparation for the summer tour. Because you wasted this whole month, we only have May to do everything."

"I'm more than ready to work hard to get us back on track."

I tell him confidently.

He gives me a hard stare as if trying to search my soul for the truth.

"What have you been doing with your free time."

"I've been going to school."

I say proudly.

"Really..."

He folded his arms in disbelief.

"Yeah, I enrolled at Marino High and have been going there for the past month."

"With Ally?"

"Yeah, her parents told me if I stayed with them, I had to go to public school. It's been going well."

Jimmy looked confused.

"That's really interesting… Mimi told me a different story."

I sighed realizing all my mother's been up to is scrutinizing my career by telling lies about me. As much as I wanted to scream "My parents are lying snakes don't trust a word they say!", I had to stay professional. This was my last chance to redeem myself and prove to him I was mature enough to manage my issues.

"Well, I'm sure she was just mistaken. I'm telling you the truth."

Jimmy smiled holding out his hand.

"Well, it's good to have you back Austin."

I smiled ear to ear launching eagerly towards his hand to give it the best shake of my life.

"Thank you so much sir! I promise you won't regret this!"

I vigorously shook his hand making his wrist bend like rubber.

"I have a feeling I won't." He smiled.

"I will have my assistant send you and your parents the new schedule. You'll have an interview this Sunday."

"Okay." I smiled relentlessly.

My heart leaped for joy. I was finally going to make music again. Although it was just a month, It felt like a lifetime. I was so close to giving up on music entirely. I thought that maybe I could find something else. If it weren't for Penny convincing me to call Jimmy, I would have never gotten my job back. She is such an encouraging mom. She's not mine, but sometimes I wish she was. Just as I turn to leave his office, he calls out for me.

"Oh! And you'll have to quit school. You know that though."

He said quickly, referring back to paper work on his desk.

I'm not going to lie, my heart sank a little. I was never very fond of public school, but it was growing on me. I liked going to the same school as Ally. I liked being close to her. I liked having people my own age that I could talk to. But, if things were going back to normal, I would not have time to go to public school anymore. Especially now that I had to make up for lost time. I had to be in full force Austin Moon mode.

"Okay." I agreed.

* * *

I sat confidently at the dining table with one hand wrapped tightly around a fork and the other resting patiently on the table cloth. Next to Ally's hand. I felt a whirlwind of joy wash over me as Ally and her parents showered me with warm smiles and warm wishes for my future. Congratulations floated throughout the table jumping from one person to the next like wildfire.I couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm proud of you Austin."

Ally smiled warmly. I shared her smile. We hadn't had a real smile in a while. It felt good.

I couldn't have been happier. Hearing those four words surpassed all that I hoped for in a family.

 _I'm proud of you_

That's all I ever wanted to hear.

* * *

A plethora of colored lights are displayed throughout the entire park illuminating the night. They've hung lights on all the trees and painted murals of famous singers on the concrete. Mr. and Mrs. Dawson took me out to Miami's annual park festival to celebrate the revival of my career. My parents used to take me here when I was little. It feels smaller now.

When the sun set and it grew dark, Ally's parents went on a boat ride leaving Ally and I alone. We walked around a little bit playing a few carnival games. At our last carnival game, we spent almost two hours at the booth. The Balloon Dart Toss. I was done after ten minutes, but Ally refused to stop until she won the biggest prize. it seemed as if she was never going to give up. It also seemed as if she was never going to win. It actually looked like she was getting worse. Each throw shifting further from the under-inflated balloons. With twenty dollars invested in the game, Ally was knee deep in carnival fever.

With great focus, she wiped the sweat off her brow, narrowing her eyes to measure the throw. Slowly then all at once, she released the dart from her hand. A loud knock was heard as the dart connected with the painted wood. Missing the balloon. For the 40th time.

An angry growl escaped her lips as a tired moan left mine. I glanced over at the poor girl operating the booth offering an apologetic look.

As Ally reached to pull more money out, I stopped her hand suggesting we move on to something else.

To my dismay, she pulled out another twenty dollar bill and handed it swiftly to the girl.

"Ally, the prizes aren't even worth it. Please let's just go."

"It's not about the prize Austin. I need to beat this game. To know it's possible."

"I think we can both conclude it's not."

"Well, I think it is."

"Well, I think it's stupid."

"You can leave then."

She continued to throw striving for perfect precision. I took the spot next to her, setting down our prizes. I paid the girl ten dollars for twenty darts.

"What are you doing?"

Ally shot her head towards me.

"If I win before you, we get to leave."

"Fine. And if I win?"

"You can play all night while I go home with your parents."

A light chuckle played on her lips. She shook my hand saying

"Deal."

On the count of three we jumped into battle. Throwing dart after dart. Ally had more than I had, so I tried to throw each one with care. It seemed like the higher I aimed the closer I was to making contact with the balloon. But even when the dart hit the balloon it would fall off because of the dull tip. After a minute of failed attempts, I had only three darts left.

With a gentle hand, I pointed the dart to the far left balloon aiming an inch above it. With a sharp flick of the wrist, I threw the dart popping the balloon!

 _That must be it! It's in the wrist!_

I picked up my last two darts imitating the same movement. After popping my third balloon in a row, the winning bell rang out.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Ally yelled in disappointment.

"I swear I just got lucky."

I smiled cheek to cheek.

I had won three prize tickets that equaled three thousand points. As the clerk asked me what I wanted, Ally interjected.

"He'll take the pink dolphin."

"Alright!"

The girl happily unhookedclipped the bright stuffed animal handing it to Ally.

She tucked her arms tightly around the fluffy mammal. With pouty lips she mumbled

"I deserve this."

I smiled relieved we could finally leave.

"Yes you do."

* * *

We met up with Mr. and Mrs. Dawson at stage where this local performer was performing. The poster behind him read _Cameron Taylor_. He had the classic young heartthrob look. Eyes pure and innocent with sparks of rebellion. Hair shaved on the sides but left long at the top to run hands through. And skin tight jeans to add a touch of femininity to the look. He danced across the stage full of energy smiling at each and every fan. This was clearly one of his first gigs. He was a little too happy to be up there. Once you've been performing for a while it becomes routine and you only really smile at the beginning and at the end of your performance.

All of a sudden, a realization hit me. The hair, the clothes, the moves… it was me. I was watching myself. This was the first stage I ever performed at.

The memories came flooding in quicker than the miami tide.

 _Austin, do you have your water?_

 _Yes, mom._

 _Okay and your hair gel?_

 _I already have some on._

 _Okay, what about the second half of the set list? You're gonna need to reapply._

 _I'm here to sing, mom. Not to walk a catwalk. I don't need to look perfect._

 _Wrong. That's exactly how you need to look. Perfect. That's what labels like to see. Clean-cut, professional boys. If your hair's flying around everywhere no one will take a second look at you. I'm trying to get you noticed. Not stop moving around, let me fix you._

I was fourteen at the time.

I remember how destroyed I felt when I had come in second place in the competition. I won five hundred dollars, but the winning prize was one thousand dollars. To my parents second place was equivalent to last. I remember feeling angry for failing them. I had worked so hard on my song and thought I was going to win.

" _What do you have to say for yourself?"_

" _I came in second place."_

" _If you're not first you're last."_

" _I'm getting five hundred dollars"_

" _First place was a thousand. These competitions are not your school's talent show. You can't just show off a few dance moves and expect to win. You have to be polished to perfection. You are going up against future stars. If you wanna be one of them, you have to bump up your game. Do you wanna be second place you're entire life?"_

" _No."_

" _Then get up and dust yourself off. You're gonna learn what first place tastes like."_

What a sour taste it is.

I turned away from the stage relieving myself of the painful memories. TV makes fame taste so good, and when it touches your lips it is sweet. But it has such an awful aftertaste that creates a burning sensation in your mouth. It's not worth it. Fame is a price artists pay for doing what they love. It's not a reward. I just wish I would've known that. I truly believe, if you're not in love with art, you shouldn't be creating it. No matter how talented you are, if your hearts not in it, neither should you be. Life's too short to create music that doesn't speak to you.

After being alone with my thoughts, I am joined by my best friend. Sitting on the near side of the bench holding her dolphin tightly to her chest.

We sat side by side soaking in the cool wind the reflected off the river behind us. The night had completely fallen revealing bright stars shining across the blue canvas. A soft melody played in my heart as I watched the people of Miam enjoying the games, the food and the music. The life I painted for myself has robbed me of simple pleasures like these. I don't remember the last time I went somewhere just for the enjoyment. Just for the experience. Just to go. I didn't slowly climb the ladder like Ally did. I worked tirelessly, day and night; determined to climb until I was at the top. I was determined to make a name for myself. It never occurred to me what the top would look like. All I knew is that it was above everyone else. And that's all that mattered.

As powerful as nostalgia is I think regret will always have a tighter hold on my heart. Nostalgia let's my heart rest in the past, but regret uses the past to invade the present and threaten the future. As soon as I think I've put my issues with mom and dad in the past, I am struck with flashes from the past, haunting my present. I will always be that little kid with big dreams. Enough ambition to conquer the world, and watch it burn in the same day.

"Are you excited to be on stage again? What has it been a month?"

A low voice asked me.

"And three weeks."

"What do I have to be excited for? The over dramatic set pieces, crazy props, slutty back-up dancers, and stupid paparazzi?" For the first time in a while, I let my thoughts run freely out in the open.

"That's all you remember?"

"For the most part. To be honest, I don't have good memories on stage. Every concert was a test to see if I would perform perfect this time. To see if I would remember all the cues and hit every note perfectly. I came off that stage every night angry about something that went wrong. Something always went wrong. It was never perfect."

"Then, why are you going back?"

"What do you mean?"

"If your career was just as miserable as you're explaining, why go back? What's going to be different?"

"I-I don't know. I just know this is something I've always done. It doesn't feel right to stop."

I feel a soft head lean against my shoulder.

"Maybe music is becoming something of the past."

"I love singing. It's how I escape from my troubles, it's where I feel complete. It's how I connect with you."

Softly she slips her hand into mine. My heart sings even louder as her palms press against mine. Sending flutters of happiness through my body.

"We'll always be connected. Music or silence."

I slightly lift my head from leaning against hers. I place a soft kiss on her forehead. As soon as my lips touch her skin I feel a wave of guilt rush over me. My closed eyes tightened in regret. My worst fear and greatest desire comes true almost in an instant.

She presses her lips against mine. I keep still as her mouth does all the work. She stops momentarily glancing at me with pleading eyes. With eager lips she kisses me again. I can't kiss her back. I sit still as she brushes my cold lips over and over again. Tired of the useless game, she pulls herself away. Her hurtful eyes find the ground and never depart. She releases my hand clinging tightly to her dolphin.

I feel like the worst person in the world.

As I'm about to bring my arms around her in remorse, I hear a soft yell. We both turn to look up. My heart nearly jumps out of my chest.


	22. The Parents Are Back

**Living the Dream Chapter 22: Back to the house**

"What are you doing here!?"

An angry familiar voice pulls Ally and I out of our excruciating moment. Then a moment too soon I am roughly pulled by my wrist off the bench. As I come into the light, I am greeted with the lovely faces of my parents.

"You get back on your label for one day, and this is what you're doing? Still screwing around huh?"

"Dad, Mom, why are you guys even here?"

Annoyance and anger fill my voice.

"We came, to watch our latest artist."

With proud and menacing smiles both my parents point towards the stage. Cameron Taylor is currently at the piano performing his second to last song.

"Really. You're managing someone else now?"

I asked incredulously.

"Of course Austin. You didn't think we were just sitting around during your absence did you? We've been networking, building our brand, advertising."

"Advertising what?"

"Our management company. We're expanding. We're not just parent managers anymore. We're the real deal. But don't worry we'll still have room to manage you."

"Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome son. But, don't think you can just do whatever you want. You need to be practicing day and night in preparation for this summer tour."

"I know that."

"Doesn't look like it!"

My dad shouted as he left me. My mom following close behind.

As I turned back to the bench, Ally quickly rose without a glance in my direction.

Okay, so I'm back under the management of my parents. Maybe things could be different. I think with the help of Ally's mom, I could learn to stand up to my parents.

* * *

It has been a week working with my parents again. I could not have been more wrong. Things haven't changed and have somehow gotten worse. My dad has even less patience and my mom doesn't even talk to me. Every time I see her she ignores me. On the bright side of things, they did unfreeze my account. So I have my money back. Minus the nine hundred dollars withdrawn. But they still have possession over my car. I'm still too afraid to ask for it back. To get them to lay off a bit, I asked Penny for advice. She said to be honest with them as soon as I felt overwhelmed. So I thought I'd give it a shot.

" _Austin, come on! We only have tonight to do the interview because tomorrow morning is the photo shoot. You can't cancel last minute."_

" _I told you I didn't want to do it last week! It wouldn't have been last minute if you would've told NBC a week ago. I knew this weekend would be full because of all the appearances I'd have. I'm too tired for an interview. I'm overwhelmed."_

" _That's not our problem. You could've done the interview last month, if you hadn't gone A-wall for four weeks."_

" _I didn't disappear. I told you where I was. If you gave a crap about your son, you might have known I was at Ally's house. I must have forgotten to press send on the million voicemail I left you."_

" _Suck it up. You're doing the interview. Canceling this late, will give your mom and I a bad reputation."_

It didn't go well. My dad and I are about as compatible as fire and ice. His inability to be anything but cold flares the flame in my heart. I'm just waiting to explode.

I was pretty much asleep during the interview and I woke up with dark circles under my eyes the next day. My make-up for the shoot was so heavy I thought I'd never wash all of it off.

* * *

Today was probably the busiest of them all. I was supposed to visit Ally at her rehearsal for her summer tour, but my schedule was quickly inundated with studio sessions, rehearsals, and meetings. It is now 10:36 and I am finally home. Just in time to start school work for the day. Living with Ally's parents is probably the light at the end of each days tunnel. It's what I have to look forward too every night. A quiet, loving, warm home.

Penny and Mr. Dawson are sitting on the couch watching the Sound of Music as I enter.

"Hey guys." I smile letting a sigh of relief out.

"Hey Austin. Busy day today?"

"Extremely. My dad is doing whatever it takes to make sure everything is right for the tour and that I am extremely exhausted. He's working me so hard."

"So, you're back under the management of your parents? I thought you were just re-signing with Starr Records."

Mr. Dawson asked.

"Starr Records has a policy that all minors must be managed by their parents. Without them, I won't have a record deal at all. It's supposed to make sure they're treated well."

"Well, I don't think it's working."

He chuckled lightly.

 _Yeah, I don't think it is either. I'd be better off managing myself._

"You know, Ally has a really good manager. Her name is Trish. Ally rarely has problems with her. They are actually pretty good friends. She schedules her shows and rehearsals around school to make sure she's not too tired. And she makes sure Ally always has a week off every 3 months. Maybe you should try to get a deal with Ally's label. You might like it better."

 _Oh, I know I would. But, I already signed a six month contract with Jimmy. There's no way for me to get out of it. I'll just have to tough it out until my 18th birthday._

"I might."

I take off my jacket resting it on the armrest to take a spot on the couch.

"Austin, did you have time to start any of your school work while you were out?"

"No, I should probably start on it now."

I frowned disappointed that she reminded me.

"Good boy."

She smiled.

"Where's Ally by the way?"

I stopped halfway up the stairs.

"She's out with Ethan."

 _Of course_

Ally is the only girl I know who can kiss someone and then act like it never happened the next day. I want to be with her so much, but not like this. Not while she's leading two people on. It's not right. And as much as I hate Ethan, I would never move in on someone else's girl.

At about 11, I hear a soft knock on my door.

"Come in."

A soft invitation.

Ally walks in wearing a white dress, holding her purse tightly by her side.

"Hey."

She smiles.

"Hey."

I smile. Briefly looking up from my science work.

"How was your first week back?"

"Crazy busy. I've been tired since the beginning."

"Yeah, It's a lot of work prepping for a summer tour. Especially World."

"You would know. This will be your third World Tour right?"

"Actually it's just a European tour. I think"

She takes a seat at the end of the bed.

"Are you excited?"

I asked.

"Are you?"

She threw the question back into my face.

 _No, I'm terrified._

I can't even answer her question. Without words she knows my response. She opens up instead.

"I'm just worried I'll be lonely. My band mates all have families so usually when we have downtime, they call or Skype their wives and children. No one's dying to hang out with the seventeen year-old girl."

"I know what you mean. Even with my parents breathing down my neck and the hundreds of crew members working backstage, it can still feel lonely. Sometimes It would be nice to have someone."

"Someone like me?"

Ally turns to face me. With hopeful eyes.

"What?"

"I'm just saying, It would be really nice if I had you with me during those lonely hours. And it sounds like you could use the companionship as well."

"Our tours begin and end at the same time."

I stated flatly.

She nodded weakly turning back. What's the point in fantasizing if it could never happen. Even if I wasn't going on tour, my parents wouldn't let me waste 6 months out of the working year to join Ally on her tour. Never in a million years.

"I broke up with Ethan."

She softly stated.

I dropped my pencil, slowly finding her eyes.

After clearing my throat I asked her

"Umm, why?"

"Well, I guess to be accurate, he broke up with me. It turns out your parents weren't the only people at the music festival last week. He saw us at the bench and… yeah."

Her monotone gave me the feeling she didn't really care.

"Ally, you kissed me. And I didn't even-"

I started getting frustrated.

"I know. I've made a really big mess of things trying to be someone I'm not."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to. I like being close to you. Probably more than friends should like each other. But I can't help it."

"I know what you mean, but why were you holding onto Ethan if you liked me?"

She threw her head back onto the bed. Running her fingers across her face.

"Ethan and I have so much history. He was my best friend when you went on tour. He and I did everything together. He's always been the person I float back to when I get lonely. He's the person that's always there. And I guess because he was always there we just started dating. It was just something to do. We were never really in love. We just pretended to be. And I think he finally figured that out. He wasn't angry when he said it. He just looked restless and disappointed. I don't blame him. Pretending to love someone can be pretty exhausting."

"Well, actually loving someone isn't a walk in the park either."

I interjected slightly bitter. She caught my tone and apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

I apologized.

A minute of silence passed over us.

"So, I've been talking to Ronnie Ramone about-"

The door flew open in an instinct. Ally's dad busted through the door with Penny's cell phone wrapped under his fingers. My heart jumped as the door hit the wall knocking down a picture that was hanging.

"Sorry, Austin, I'll fix that. You're label guy Jimmy is on the phone."

I quickly grabbed the phone from him.

 _Hello? This is Austin_

 _ **Hey, Austin, so I'm calling about your parents**_

 _Okay._

 _ **So, they said you refused to do the NBC interview because you were too tired?**_

 _Umm well yeah, I had told my dad to cancel the interview, but he didn't. I mean I went anyway, but It was really bad._

 _ **I know, I watched it. You're still crashing at your friends house right?**_

 _Yes, I'm staying with Ally's family._

 _ **Well, you're parents think it would be best for you to move back in with them. That way they can help you get your sleeping pattern back. Because resting is really important. You can't stay up all night like other teenagers. You have a job to do. I agree with them. Your parents and I want you back at your house by Monday.**_

 _I'll think about it_

 _ **Austin that wasn't really a request. We need you at your best for this tour. Which means you need proper supervision.**_

 _I have supervision here._

 _ **No one knows what you need best than you're own parents. Just trust them. Alright? I got to go. But I better get notice you moved back with your parents by the end of this weekend. Or I'll cancel your six month contract.**_

With that he hung up.

"What did he say?"

Ally urged me.

"I have to move back in with my parents."


	23. Awaken No more fantasies

"Alright, let's review the rules. It's a strict schedule that you must abide by to prepare for the tour. Okay? There's no room for ditching, slacking off or forgetting."

"Yes. I understand."

I coldly cut her off.

"Alright. Now repeat them back to me."

"Mom."

"Come on."

I watch as her revolving fork twirls the noodles on her plate. I stare at the revolving spaghetti; cringing each time the metal scraps the glass. She spins her food 'round and 'round; never eating it. It's infuriating. The veggie meatballs have danced around her plate touching each corner. But I have yet to see her eat one.

 _Even the way she eats is selective and particular. I wonder, was she born with impossible expectations for her family; destined to be dissatisfied? Or is she just not satisfied with me?_

She calls my name demanding a response. I quietly suppress every inch of me that wants to scream and comply.

"I've gotta complete all records on time, interviews and shoots without complaining, come prepared to every writing session, refer to you guys as Mr. and Mrs. Moon and only contact you guys regarding business... "

"And home by ten every night and no Ally."

My mother added proudly

"Those rules don't apply because I'm not coming back."

I quickly shot back at her. I'm not going to let my parents or Jimmy push me around. There's no way I'm living with them ever again. I'm only staying with Ally's family till the tour. Then, I'll get my own place.

"You don't have a choice Austin. You heard what Jimmy said. If you want a career, you have to move back in with us. Or else we'll cancel your six-month tour. And besides, haven't you burdened Ally's family enough? They're barely supporting their daughter and now they have to feed and shelter some kid who's not even theirs. That doesn't seem fair."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me guess, you thought Ally went to school because she liked to. No. After Ally's mom lost her job they struggled to live off of one income. And on top of that, their daughter, who was their ticket to a better life, hasn't been selling CDs or getting much buzz on the internet. Her career's almost as dead as yours right now. The only difference, you have a large enough fan base to come back. She doesn't. This tour will pretty much be her last. And they'll be evicted from their million dollar house. But I guess you'll have enough money to fend for yourself by then. So, you won't suffer at all."

My heart sank and my tongue went numb. This couldn't be true. How could she know all of this? Am I really a burden to their family? Why hasn't Ally told me about-

"I-I don't believe you. How could you know-"

"It's music business gossip. Plus Starr Records and Ramone Records are neighbor labels, so stuff gets around."

"So. Are you going to impose yourself on a struggling family or are you gonna move back in with your managers?"

"Where is dad?"

"He's at home. He had a feeling the lunch would go something like this and didn't want to waste his time. I would've stayed home, but we battled over who had to meet with you and I lost. I'm not a very good pool player."

She laughed briefly. My bitter eyes stared at her red lips. They formed into a menacing smile as she laughed. She knew how I felt, yet she continued to laugh. She was laughing at my ignorance, my pain. She was laughing at me.

"Yeah. You're not a very good mother either"

I offer her a melancholy smile as a tear softly trickles down my cheek. Her hard eyes meet mine and her chuckles began to die.

I had this fantasy that my mom would one day, somehow, come through. I thought that if I kept trying, I'd eventually make her proud of me. My dad would never love me, but maybe I could persuade her to. If I kept up my behavior, she might see that I'm not all bad. I counted on my mom to fix our family. I needed her on my side. Not for every fight, but just a few. Just to know I wasn't always fighting alone. Just an occasional hand to help me up when I'm down; so that I don't feel like a stranger in my home. She's never come through. And I don't think she ever will. Her heart's as frozen as my father's. She killed the fantasy.

"I told you to stop calling me-"

"I'm sorry. Mrs. Moon."

Time couldn't have slowed down anymore. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to push back any tears that threaten to escape. I clenched onto my arms of my chair in an attempt to transfer my pain to the stitching of velvet seat that was currently holding me in place. I want to melt.

Unable to contain myself any longer, I decide to leave. Nervously, I fish a wallet out of my pants and throw two twenties on the table.

"I'm leaving."

I run a quick hand through my wet eyes as I sniff my way out of the restaurant.

"Austin wait."

She calls for me; sending butterflies in my stomach. My name is so cold on her lips, but hearing it warms my heart. I debate turning around until she pulls my shoulder and decides for me. She sticks out her hand; offering a small white envelope.

The header read:

 _UCF Admissions Dpt._

"This letter came in two days ago. It has your name on it."

I held the envelope in my hands and stared at its size. This can't be mine. Scholarships always come in a large yellow envelope. I wanted it so bad. There's no way my parents are going to pay for my college education. It was hopeless.

I carefully rip it open; revealing a single letter. With glossy red eyes, I read and re-read the beginning sentence. My right arm falls weakly; crashing into my thigh. She takes the paper from my hand and reads it for herself.

"Austin Moon. Rejected from the top school in Miami. I can see the headlines now."

I snatch the letter from her.

"Don't worry. We bought tons of new pillows that you can cry into all night."

She swings her arm over my shoulders and begins to walk me out. I hear her ramble on about the interviews, the rehearsals, the tour, the schedule, and the flights. And I feel myself fall apart.

 _It's happening again. I feel out of control. I'm so angry._

I roughly throw her arms off of me.

"Hey! Watch it."

"Forgive me Mrs. Moon, but I'm not living with you or your husband ever again. So go ahead. Take it all away. I don't care anymore. Take my music, my career, my record deal, everything!"

Cameras begin to fly towards us as we draw a crowd.

"This was never my dream. I wanted to be a singer; not a prisoner."

"Austin, stop. You're drawing a crowd."

"I don't care. Let them come. At least now they'll know the truth!"

"Oh, that Austin Moon's a lazy, unappreciative pop star? I think they already knew that."

"No. That he's an overworked, depressed pop star with mommy and daddy issues."

My mind races along with my feet as I roughly cut through the crowd of cameras. From every angle, I am besieged with bright, blinding flashes. The stench of gossip and lies reeks of each of the desperate photographers. I shut my eyes; disguising myself from their pictures. They can capture my body, my hair, or whatever; but they can't have my eyes; the only remaining windows to my soul that haven't been shattered yet. All I hear is shouting, yelling, complaints, and about a million questions. The questions from the paparazzi, the complaints; my mom. I don't know which noise is more excruciating. I guess seeing my mother complain about my behavior during my public meltdown is probably more painful than anything else. She'd do me a favor by taking out her phone and joining them. At least then, I'd only have one thing to run away from.

Finally away from the scene, I head towards the Metrorail station.

 _Maybe I'll just stay on and see where it takes me_

 _Maybe I'll go to another city. Maybe Coral Gables. No one will recognize me there._

My head is spinning so fast I feel like I might fall. I stop for a minute to catch my breath. My mind is only temporarily distracted by breathing before it focuses back on the real issues.

All my hopes and plans have crashed down on this day. My college goals, career goals, relationship goals; everything. And on top of that, my own parents despise me. And because I'm a stubborn yet remorseful idiot, I'll probably be homeless for the next two months.

What am I going to do? Ally's going to UCF with or without me. My parents are managing with or without me. Everyone's moving forward and I'm getting left behind. They are the reason I'm depressed. They're the reason I hate my career. They're the reason for every crappy thing in my life. I'm not going back just to be told I'm worthless. I can do that myself. But, I can't stay with Ally's family, knowing I'm burdening them

Suddenly my knees feel weak and I crash down on the sidewalk; leaning up against a nearby building. Weighted by heavy thoughts, my head rests between my knees. I shut my eyes.


End file.
